Harmony meets chaos
by Thatdudethere789
Summary: A certain blue earth pony crash lands right in the middle of ponyville! How does the mane six react? My first fanfic and I'll try to at least update once or twice a week. I don't own anything but the story. The characters belong to sega and hasbro. CURRENTLY IN RECONSTRUCTION. FIRST CHAPTER IS 50% UPDATED!
1. Rainbows Match

A drowsy cyan pegasus awoke from her slumber in her cozy little cloud house, high up in the sky near Ponyville. She rose up from her cloud bed with a groan, and hovered to her bathroom with a bed ridden mane.

Once she was satisfied with her normal morning routine, she flew to her kitchen and grabbed an apple from a basket her farmer rival, but good friend Applejack gave her. Rainbow took a bite out of the red juicy goodness and went past her calendar on the wall.

Rainbows magenta colored eyes widen and she flew back to the calendar, gazing onto the date that she _should _know all to well. The calendar showed today as November 19th. Dash's birthday. To which, her pink party animal friend everypony knows all to well as Pinkie Pie, informed her of her birthday party at least a week ago. Which is different considering almost all of her parties were surprising. Literally.

Rainbow flew out of her house and looked for Celesta's shining light bulb she decides to turns on everyday. She gazed straight up and the sun told her it was around 11:00am.

"BUCK!" Dash shouted taking flight toward ponyville.

"I have one birthday a year, one freaking birthday, and I can't even remember to wake up on time!" She said to herself while flying into town.

Rainbow finally made it to sugar cube corner, glancing at the establishment, it looked deserted.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who slept in?" Dash chuckled to herself, creaking the door open.

"SURPRISE!

Lights poured to life inside the small bakery, revealing all five of Rainbow's friends. Along with many town residents and even a DJ!

Rainbow jumped by surprise and smiled at all her friends.

"It's bout time you showd up." Applejack greeted to the birthday girl, stepping forward. "Happy birthday sugar cube."

"Aw thanks Applejack. Rainbow said giving her a friendly hug. I'm soooooo sorry for being late everypony. I completely forgot to set an alarm last night." Dash said, scratching the back of her head.

_edited^

"It's okay rainbow, we always forget our own birthday every once in awhile." Pinkie said in her hyperactive tone.

"Really you've all forgot your own birthday before?" Dash asked.

No pony answered.

"Er Er well..." Twilight tried to explain until pinkie interupted her.

"Who wants caaaake!?" She sang.

Everypony rushed to the kitchen for some cake. They all helped themselves with the delisious multicolored rainbow goodness.

The six mares were talking amongst themselves having a good time.

"So rainbow..." Rarity asked getting the rest of elements attention.

How has your search for your special somepony been going?

Rainbows eyes widened and she started choking on her cake. "WHAT!?"

Oh come on Rainbow Dash you are getting to that age to start searching. Rarity stated. "Have you ever even thought about it?"

"Well of course I have but..." Rainbow said trying to find the right words to say.

"But what?" Fluttershy asked quietly, joining the conversation.

"Well... It'll just slow me down." Rainbow argued crossing her fore hooves. "No stallion can keep up with me, I'd be better off single."

"But will you be happy?" Fluttershy asked taking another bite of her cake.

Rainbow was silent for a moment.

"Ya, I mean I'll have you guys!" Dash countered

All her friends just staired at her.

"No." Rarity said breaking the silence.

"No?" Rainbow said looking at her confused.

Rarity leaned toward and was about to ask her something which was interupted by a loud boom from outside.

Everypony looked towards the window and saw a bright light flash through it. The mane six were the first ones to walk out of the bakery.

They saw a golden bright star shoot through the sky.

"Wow.." They all said in aw.

"It's beautiful." Twilight said to no one in particular.

Suddenly the star's streak that was left behind it faded away. This confused everypony. It got louder and louder, getting bigger and bigger.

"Uh I don't mean to rouin the moment but, is it just me or is that star coming RIGHT FUR US!" Everypony panicked and scattered. Twilight stared at it for a minute.

"I need every unicorn up here with me!" Twilight ordered. "We can stop it."

All the unicorns from the party lined up on the dirt path ready to attack.

"Ready!?" Twilight shouted.

"Now!" All the unicorns along with twilight and rarity combined their magic and fired at the meteorite.

Everypony watch the beam head straight for the bright golden light.

Suddenly an explosion happened and the magic back fired to the unicorns. They all were scattered around the dirt path.

Twilight looked up at the meteor.

"How is that possible?" She asked herself covered in black smoke.

The meteorite still proceeded toward them.

"Oh no twilight are you okay?" Spike shouted running toward her.

"Everypony run!" A random pony screamed and took off.

The meteorite hit the dirt paths in the middle of ponyville. It finally came to a hault in front of the library.

The mane six rushed to the crater to investigate.

Rainbow was the first to get there.

"What is it Rainbow?!" Twilight shouted just down the path along with everypony else.

"You guys won't believe this if I told you." Dash yelled back.

Twilight and the rest made it to the crater. In the crater there was a blue earth pony with 7 different colored jewls laying around him.

They suddenly glew and they all shot up from where they were and dispersed to different directions.

**This chapter is halfway redone to my current writing level. **


	2. The Chase

The Chase Chapter 2

The six mares were in the library. Twilight was searching through every book she could find along with spike. Rainbow was pacing back and forth trying to prosses what happened 10 minutes ago. Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were discussing amongst themselves.

Fluttershy then hovered downstairs. All attention was turned to her.

"How is he?" Twilight asked her.

Fluttershy shrugged.

"He's fine not a scratch or broken bone anywhere". She announced.

"This doesnt make any since." Twilight said flipping through pages rapidly. "How can somepony survive something like that and what was with those jewels?"

"They were emeralds darling." Rarity corrected.

"Maybe their something like the elements." Rainbow guessed.

"Maybe... But nothing can compare to the elements." I don't even know if the elements could protect us from an impact like that, without a scratch I mean." Twilight explain.

"Well, we never tried." Rainbow said planting her feet on the floor. "That would be sooo AWSOME."

"Rainbow, I don't think we have time for that right now." Rarity said Motioning what was up stairs.

Suddenly they heard a thump on the ceiling. They all looked at eachother then ran upstairs.

Upstairs they saw a blue pony open the window, about to jump out.

"Hey!" Twilight yelled.

The blue pony looked back and smirked.

"Hiya." He greeted.

"Your not going anywhere blue boy." Rainbow shouted.

This confused the blue pony. "Why not?" He asked.

"Not until you till us what those emeralds was." Applejack yelled.

This confused the pony even more. "Emeralds? What does this have to do with emeralds?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know what were talking about?" Twilight asked calming down a little.

The blue pony suddenly got a headache. He winced at the pain.

"He's lying! Rainbow yelled. He knows exactly what were talking about."

Rainbows voice rang in his head. He swiftly jumped out the window. The six mares gasp. Rainbow leaped out and saw the pony take off running.

Rainbow smirked. "Bad move."

Dash took off after him catching up to him easily. The blue pony looked back and his eyes widened. He started gradually gaining speed.

"Wow I'm pretty fast." The blue pony said turning out of ponyville.

With rainbow, she was taking her time catching up to him knowing he wouldn't get that far on foot. That is until he started gaining speed.

"Wow he's pretty fast on foot." Dash complimented while gaining on him. "But not fast enough!"

Then without warning a loud boom was heard in front of her and a gush of wind struck her face. She opened her eyes that were shielded from the wind and the pony was gone. Dash frantically searched for him and finally found him. But she didn't see a pony. She saw a blue blur dashing through fields. She instantly changed course.

"Where am I going." The blue pony asked himself while running through the field. He suddenly saw a little town straight ahead of him.

"Finally somewhere I can hide fro... Wait, is that..."

Little did he know that he went in a complete circle and is heading straight back to ponyville, with five mare ready to greet him.

"Uh oh." He said trying to turn away. But before he could twilight grabbed him with her magic and pinned him to the ground.

"Your in a heap of trouble earth pony!" That was the last thing the blue pony heard before blacking out again.

To be continued.


	3. Repressed Memories

Repressed memories

Chapter 3

**_A/N: this chapter is the last one I pre wrote soooo I'm not going to be able to update daily. I'll probably submit two chapters a week. Thanks for the reviews :)_**

The blue earth pony opened his eyes and saw a grey world that looked familiar around him.

"W..where am I?" He asked himself. "Am I dead?"

A blue blur then sped past him making him spin around in a circle.

"Whaooo! What was that?"

There standing in front of him was a blue hedgehog. The blue pony observed it and it copied his motions.

"What the..." they both said in unison.

"Um hello." The blue pony greeted the hedgehog.

The hedgehog turned around and started running away from him.

"Hey! Wait I need to ask you something." The pony shouted giving chase.

He followed the blue hedgehog to a huge metal building.

The pony's jaw dropped at the sight. He looked forward and saw robot looking things with claws and chainsaws and what not. He looked back at the hedgehog which was running right for them.

"Uh oh!" The pony gasped.

The hedgehog suddenly curled into a ball and bounced off of every single one destroying

them in the process.

"Wow this guy is good." He said following said hedgehog into the building.

He skidded to a stop beside the blue hedgehog and smirked.

"Think you can outrun me?! Well think again!" The pony gloated.

The hedgehog didn't seem to notice.

"Hey egghead! Is it just me or are you making your stupid robots easier and easier to kill every time I have to come here." The hedgehog smirked.

"Grrrr! You'll pay for that sonic the hedgehog!" A fat man in a round chair yelled.

He started pushing different buttons in his chair as seven different colored emeralds in glass containers surrounded him.

The blue ponys eyes widened.

"Ah my head!" He shouted.

"Ha! With all seven chaos emeralds, I can finally power my machine to take over the universe!" The fat man yelled. "Then nothing will stop me!"

Those words rang in the blue ponys head as everything started to fade.

Then everything went black.

"I think he's waking up." The pony heard. He knew it was one of the ponies that caught him and he kept playing dead. He could feel something around his hooves and guessed he was tied to something.

All the sudden something slapped him in the face. He grunted and opened his eyes to see dash with a satisfied smirk.

"Now he is." She said backing up.

"Ok pony, we know you know about those emeralds so tell us!" Twilight demanded.

"Is tying me up really necessary?" The pony asked struggling into the ropes he was tied in.

"Can I slap him again!?" Rainbow asked in a threatening way.

"Ok look," the blue pony started. "All I know is that those emeralds are called chaos emeralds and their filled with a ton of power. Which means if they fall into the wrong hands, they could be used to take over the universe." He explained.

"Oh so now you know about them!" Rainbow taunted.

The blue pony glared at her.

"I had some kind of vision." He admitted as he struggled some more against the ropes. "Now if you will..."

BANG! A loud bang was heard outside and it shook the whole treehouse.

"Oh my goodness! What was that?" Fluttershy ask hiding behind applejack.

The mane six started running outside leaving the blue pony tied up.

The pony heard screaming and gun shots and he knew it was the fatman. He pushed himself over with his back hooves, (so his back was facing the ground) and started rolling to the window.

Outside with the mane six, they were stunned to see so many robots terrorizing the town. They quickly took action and attempted to fight them. But, with no experience, they had some trouble.

Pinkie was bouncing on one while twilight tossed some into one another. Applejack was bucking them in the face, Rarity was whipping them with a thick strand of thread, Rainbow flew over to each one and started bucking them, and Fluttershy was nowhere to be found.

While dash was flying over the robots, she was about to buck one again. Suddenly, a robot grabbed her tail.

"Youch! Hey watch the..." She was then tossed to the library.

Her back hit the door. She stood back up slowly while smirking.

"Oh you did not just do that." Dash smirked about to take flight again.

But before she could a blue pony tied in a chair fell down next to her, breaking the chair in the process and he quickly stood up.

"Hey!" Dash yelled getting the pony's attention.

"Hey." He greeted, smirking at her. "Thought I'd join the party, you guys look like you could use the help."

"We don't need your help! We've got everything under control." Dash said jumping in front of him.

"Weeeeeee!" Pinkie pie said flying through the air and hitting a food stand.

The blue pony smirked at the rainbow colored mare and added, "you need my help."

To be continued.


	4. A Battle To Remember

A battle to remember

Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know I know it's rushed and short. But I had to make the chapter title fit. I'll make sure to extend the next chapter;)**_

_** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm actually surprised that there are that many already**_!

The blue pony took off before Dash could say another word. He ran toward one of the houses and jumped on the wall. While still having his momentum, he used his back hooves to push off the wall and punch one robot in the face. The blue stallion blocked one of the robot's attacks with his hooves.

All the sudden, a loud scream was heard and all the mares and stallion looked toward the cry for help.

Fluttershy was in a trashcan trying to hide from the robots until she was finally spotted.

The blue pony pushed the robot that was attacking him off and tried to help the mare. He didn't know her very well, but who was he kidding, he didn't know anything.

As he took his first step toward her a robot hit him in the back of the head, which knocked him to the ground. His eyes were spinning inside his sockets from the dizziness. He shut his eyes tight to try and regain himself. By the time he opened them again, a robot all ready knocked down fluttershy's trashcan she was hiding in, which knocked her out of it. She backed up toward the wall shaking like a leaf and whimpering.

As the blue pony watched her fear, something clicked inside him. Something that felt...familiar.

He didn't notice it, but his eyes changed from emerald green, to a blazing red color. He curled into a ball and shot toward the robot in front of the scared Fluttershy. The blue ball sliced through the robot like butter and rica shade into another. He bounced off the second robot as it exploded and the ball homed in on the rest.

The mane six minus Fluttershy gathered toward the blue pony who smirked at his progress with his red eyes still blazing. Twilight was about to say something but the pony interrupted her.

"The names Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog!" The blue pony said putting his hoof up as a resemblance to a thumbs up.

But, when he put his hoof up he gasped in shock and just staired at his hoof in astonishment. He looked back at the six mares around him with the same look on his face. He finally passed out AGAIN.

"Ugh did he really just faint again?" Rainbow moaned.

"Yup! And its your turn to carry the feller." Applejack sighed.

Somewhere in the ever free forest, in a small little shack sat a fat tan earth pony with red goggles covering his eyes and an annoyed scrunched up face. He sat in silence like he was impatiently waiting on something.

"Doctor eggman!" A robotic voice yelled from across the shack.

"What is it Decoe?" Eggman replied angrily.

"The squad you sent to take over that little town has seem to of...failed." The yellow two legged robot said preparing for an out burst.

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs. Show me the footage!

Almost at will, a screen popped up in front of eggman. He didn't like what he saw.

On the screen there was a blue blur bouncing off of all the robots. The blue blur then went straight for the camera and then it went all static.

"How is that possible!?" Eggman breathed. "I thought I got rid of that pesky hedgehog along with all of his friend back on möbius!"

Eggman slammed his hoof down on his chair as the sound echoed through the shack.

Eggman turned to Decoe and Bocoe, who was just stairing at his little episode.

"I want that hedgehog dead! UNDERSTAND!" Eggman yelled to the two robots.

They both flinched and saluted their master.

"YES SIR!"

To be continued.


	5. The Former Hero

The Former Hero

Chapter 5

_** A/N: Well, here is chapter 5. I meant to upload this Friday but never had a chance too and I never had Internet this weekend. Sorry for being a couple days late. **_

_**Thx for the reviews! Their what keeps me going;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_!

The blue earth pony opened his eyes to reveal the familiar grey world around him once again.

"Ugh...this is getting old." He said to himself while getting up.

He waited to see if that hedgehog would run by him again, but he never did. He decided to run back to that medal building that hedgehog lead him to last time.

While running, he couldn't help but notice that the world seemed more...colorful than last time he was here. It used to be completely grey, but now there is a hint of color to the landscape.

He seemed to have gotten to the metal building quicker than he thought as he stood at the entrance. He looked at his surroundings before entering to see if there was any sign of a hedgehog nearby, but instead, there was nothing. There was no sign of life as far as the eye could see.

He finally decided to enter the building. As he did, he heard footsteps that echoed around him.

"Hello?!" He shouted with his voice echoing through the building.

Just as the echoing died down, a loud screech was heard to his right. He jumped back and got into a defensive stance.

There standing in front of him, was a silhouette of a hedgehog. But this time, its quills stood up and it's shoes were different.

"Who are you?!" The pony demanded.

My name doesn't matter. The hedgehog stated coldly. I came here to make sure that you take the right steps.

Which is? The pony asked impatiently.

Hmph. Find all seven chaos emeralds and then stop Dr Eggman, then you'll no what to do afterwards. The hedgehog said crossing his arms.

"Wait. Isn't that the fat guy in my last dream, in the chair." The pony asked.

"Yes. He can't have all 7 chaos emeralds or he'll use them for chaos." The hedgehog spat obviously getting impatient with all the questions. "So find all 7 and you'll know what to do."

With that the hedgehog started to walk away into the darkness.

"Wait! How am I supposed to do that? They could be anywhere!" The pony asked again.

The hedgehog stopped with his back facing the pony. He looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know...your the hero, figure it out." The hedgehog said as he continued to walk away. "Good luck...faker."

The blue pony looked at his hooves deep in his thoughts.

"Hero? Hey, wait! What do you mean by that?!" He shouted toward the hedgehog. He started running in his direction frantically trying to find the mysterious hedgehog.

Suddenly everything went white.

The blue pony woke up to find himself in one of the rooms to the library that he was in before. He just layed the for a minute trying to digest what he was told to do in his dream. Suddenly, a loud snore irrupted in the room.

The pony flinched and looked toward the noise.

There, sitting in a wooden chair, was a sleeping Cyan colored mare.

The pony rose his eyebrow at the sight. He then slowly got up and walked toward her. As he made his way, he couldn't help but notice a tattoo on her flank. he staired at it for a minute, trying to figure out what it means.

He soon brought his attention back to the young snoring mare. As he did, a smirk appeared on his face. He walked behind the chair and held the top of it.

He took a deep breath and started shaking the chair violently.

"EARTHQUAKE!" He yelled as the mare screamed herself out of the chair and looked around frantically for falling objects.

The blue stallion fell on the ground laughing so hard as tears fell down his cheek. But when he opened his eyes, his laugh turned into a nervous chuckle.

Rainbow was beat red in the face and was growling at the stallion.

"Hehe. What? Can't take a..." He tried to ask but was interupted by Dash.

"Grrrr your so dead!" She said jumping at him.

Rainbow tackled the stallion and they started wrestling around the room.

First dash was pulling on the stallions foreleg, before he pushed her off and tackled her.

Downstairs, Twilight could be seen reading a book about chaos as spike searched for more books about the subject.

All the sudden, they both heard thumps coming from upstairs. They looked at eachother and decided to head up there to see what was going on.

As they arrived, the thumping stopped. Twilight didnt hesitate to barge into the room and investigate.

Back in the room, rainbow was flying up by the ceiling and had the poor Stallion by his back hooves as he dangled upside down.

"Come on! This isn't fair!" The male pony complained.

"FAIR MY FLAN..." Rainbow yelled as she saw twilight barge into the room.

"What on equestria is going on up here!?" Twilight asked with spike right behind her.

Rainbow imeateatly dropped the stallion as he fell on his head.

"He startled me!" Rainbow explained as the male pony was on his back holding his head.

"Pffft startled? More like scaring the living daylights out of... Mphhhhh." The pony said before rainbow shoved her hoof in his mouth.

"Ok, drop the flirting." Twilight said turning to the blue pony. "Sonic, I need you to help me figure out something." She said as she turned out of the room.

Who? The pony asked after pushing rainbows hoof out of his mouth.

Twilight haulted in her tracks and turned back around.

"You said your name was Sonic right." Twilight asked as she rose her eyebrow.

"I did?" He asked as he looked at rainbow who responded with a nod. He looked real confused now.

"Look, we have to hurry. Let's just call you sonic for now until we find out your real name." Twilight said as she continued her way down stairs.

"Whoa hang on a minute." Sonic said getting their attention. "Last I remember you guys had me tied up to a chair and now you want me to help!?"

"Are you refusing?" Rainbow asked in a threatening tone.

"No I'm just wondering... Why you guys decided to trust me?"

Rainbow, Twilight and Spike all looked at eachother before twilight spoke.

"Well, we just figured since you helped us save our town and saved Fluttershy. You can't be all that bad." She said as she smiled and continued her way down stairs.

Sonic smiled and followed her, along with spike and rainbow.

As they walked, he got to thinking about his name. "I like it. But it needs a spark to it. Sonic Boom!? No. Sonic Dash. No rainbow will kill me. I know..." Sonic jumped onto the staircase rail and slid down it. "SONIC FLASH!"

Twilight looked back and smiled. "Hmm, it fits nice." She said levitating the book she was reading to herself. "Ok, it says here that chaos can be tracked easily with harmony. So I'm going to bring the elment of magic with us when we search." Twilight stated as she brought her element out.

"So what did you need me to help you figure out?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm oh nothing I just... Never mind." Twilight said sighing as she put her element on.

"Oook. So where do we start anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I say we start with the everfree forest." Twilight said as she grabbed spike by his neck and through him on her back and headed toward the door.

Rainbow shrugged and followed her. "Makes since to me." She added.

Sonic smirked and followed as well. "Let's do it to it!" He added.

"What?" Dash asked looking back at him like he was stupid.

"I don't know. It just seems natural." Sonic said shrugging.

To Be Continued.


	6. The Search Begins

The Search Begins!

Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys, here is another chapter for ya. I probably won't start writing the next till Monday so I can get my thoughts straight. I'm thinking WAY to far ahead of this story when I should be thinking about this chapter! Anyway I'll shut up now. Enjoy and thxs for the reviews!**_

In ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Sonic Flash were all waiting in front of sugar cube corner. Twilight and Spike sat patiently, while Rainbow was pacing, and sonic was tapping his hoof impatiently.

All the sudden, Applejack came from around the corner, along with the rest of the elements.

"Howdy Twilight! Are we ready to start our search?" Applejack asked the purple unicorn.

Twilight nodded. "As ready as well ever be." She responded.

"Oh boy! This will be like a scavenger hunt!" Pinkie pie cheered while hopping around gleefully.

With that, they all headed toward the everfree forest.

Once they arrived, sonic noticed the look of uncertainty on all the mares faces.

"Sooo is this place supposed to be scary?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

Nopony answered and they all walked in silence through the everfree forest. Twilight closes her eyes as her element of magic starts to glow. After a few seconds, her eyes snapped opened and she looked left.

"This way." Twilight directed, as she started walking in that direction.

"I hate it when we come back here. It's sooo...FILTHY!" Rarity complained as she tried picking her hooves up higher in an attempt to keep them clean.

All the sudden pinkie jumped out of nowhere and splashed into a mud puddle. Getting some on rarity in the process. Rarity glares daggers at Pinkie Pie.

"Grrrr! PINKIE PIE!" Rarity screams trying to wipe off the mud.

Pinkie on the other hand, just smiled with mud in her teeth

"Hey guys, over here!" Twilight yelled as everypony turned toward her direction.

They all made their way to twilight, who was standing in front of a huge cave entrance.

"What'd is it sugar cube?" Applejack asked glancing at the dark cave entrance in front of her.

The emerald is in there. Twilight spoke as she pointed her hoof into the cave. They all gasped at the sight. Except for sonic who smirked at his pro founded adventure.

"Looks like fun." He added, taking a step toward the emptiness.

"Are you insane!?" Rarity yelled. "I mean, no offense darling, but I plan on making it home tonight."

"Ya sonic, that cave doesn't look very stable." Twilight added as the rest of the mane six agreed.

Sonic shrugged. "Fine by me. Stay here, I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Whoa whoa whao. You can't just go in there alone!" Rainbow intervened.

"Why not." Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because that just..."she paused as she gathered herself. "Suicide!"

Sonic rose his eyebrow again. "So, are your saying your worried about me? That's different." He smirked.

Dash's eyes widened. She turned away from him and her friends before they could see her red face. Did she care about him? No, he's just some overconfident jockey that fell from the sky. But wasn't she overconfident.

She dropped the conversation going on in her head and started trotting into the cave.

"I'll show you worried." Dash growled as her voice echoed in the darkness of the cave.

Sonic jogged after her, leaving the rest of the mane six puzzled.

The duo walked in silence as they walked farther into the cave.

"Sooooo, why did you decide to join me?" Sonic asked breaking the ice.

Rainbow didn't answer, she just kept walking like he wasn't even there.

"Ohhhhh, the silent treatment. Harsh." Sonic chuckled as they kept walking.

The duo finally came to a split in between their path.

"Which way do we go?" Rainbow asked breaking the silence.

They both looked right, then left. The right was pitch black. But the left had a faint light to it.

"I'm guessing left is another way out. So let's go right." Sonic suggested.

Rainbow shrugged and the duo went right. As they walked it kept getting darker and darker, until it was pitch black.

"Uhhh. Are you sure this is the right way." Rainbow asked.

"I don't know, mabe we should turn back and go the other way." Sonic suggested.

Before they could turn around, Dash saw a dim light just ahead of them.

"Hey wait what's that up there." Rainbow asked pointing to the light ahead of them. Sonic squinted his eyes and trotted up to it.

Once the duo arrived they saw a beautiful red emerald sitting on a stone. Before they could speak, they heard crumbling noises echoing through the cave.

"What was that?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know." Sonic admitted and reached his hoof out to the emerald. "Let's just get the emerald and get out of here."

Sonic picked the emerald up between his hooves before he put it in his mouth to carry it out. As they turned around, the cave started shaking violently.

They both looked at eachother and shouted "RUN!" With that, they were off with rainbow flying of course, and sonic right behind her with the emerald. The exit was getting closer and closer.

Just as they could see their friends, their hopes shattered when they saw huge rocks fall over the entrance. However, the crumbling didnt stop there, as rocks started to fall around them.

"Come on, this way!" Sonic muffled through the emerald as he made a u turn back into the cave.

"What?! Why are we going back further into the cave?" Rainbow asked following him anyways.

"Because we'll get crushed if we don't!" Sonic muffled back to her.

When they made it back to the split off sonic shouted "LEFT!" as they turned into the left pathway.

The pathway kept getting brighter and sonic could see the opening. "Just a little...further." He breathed. "Dash I can see the exit!" Sonic announced as he dodged a few rocks.

There was no answer, which made him worry as he turned around to see that no pony was behind him. He skidded to a stop and ran back into the cave.

"DASH!" he yelled frantically trying to dodge rocks and search at the same time.

He went further back until he heard moaning a little further down. He slowed his pace when he saw the poor mare with her left wing under a big rock and a big bruise on her head.

"Rainbow, wake up." Sonic pleaded shaking her slightly, but enough to make her stir.

Sonic didnt waste any time to push the rock off her wing. He pushed once and it leaned over a bit. He then took a few steps back and rammed into it. It leaned off her wing, which made her yelp in pain.

Sonic then picked her up on his back and dashed toward the exit. The exit was still slightly open from what he could tell and he pushed himself to run faster.

On his back, rainbow opened her eyes slightly to see the exit in front of them. Her eyes widened when she saw water falling freely just outside the now half open exit.

"Sonic you don't plan on..."

"HANG ON!" Sonic yelled leaping through the exit just as it collapsed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

To be continued.


	7. Lost

Lost

At the entrance of the cave, the remaining of the mane six could be seen desperately digging through the rubble. Twilight used her magic to get a lot of it out of the way, but the cave had completely collapsed.

"Oh, I hope their ok." Fluttershy said as she picked up a few rocks.

"I'm sure their fine sugarcube." Applejack said while tossing some rocks aside. "We're talkin bout rainbow dash here, it'll take a lot more than some silly cave to stop that mare."

What the mares didn't realize, was a sphere shaped camera, floating above them. Listening to their conversation.

"Do you think they made it out?" Boco asked as he spun around in a chair to the mad scientist in the middle of the room.

"I know they did." Eggman said while pressing some buttons. "That's just part of the plan. I have them all alone, and once I get ahold of that emerald, I can track the remaining 6 and take over this pathetic excuse for a planet! HO HO HO COUGH COUGH Ugh Bocoe get me a cough drop!"

Rainbow opened her eyes to see that everything was a blur. Her entire body ached and her fur felt damp. She rubbed her eyes with her hooves and took a look around. She was in the middle of the forest with a campfire in front of her still spewing smoke from its ashes.

All the sudden, she heard twigs snapping behind her. She quickly stood up and spun around, ignoring the pain. Sonic then came out of the woods. She relaxed a little as he made his way.

As he walked , she noticed that he was limping and had a piece of wood in his mouth. He almost made it to the fire, but before he could, he tripped and fell flat on the ground.

He hissed at the pain and cursed under his breath. He held onto his right front hoof as he got up. Sonic then snatched the piece of wood up and threw it at the fire. He was obviously irritated by his humiliating fall.

Rainbow cleared her throat and brought the stallion out of his glaring contest with the stump that tripped him. He imeadeatly put a fake smile on and laughed nervously.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said grabbing a carrot he found earlier and tossing it to her.

"How long was I out?" Dash asked him as she bit into the carrot.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, few hours mabe. I past out too when we took that leap."

"Soooo why didn't you take us back to ponyville, or to my friends." Dash asked getting a little angry.

Sonic sighed and brought his right leg up. "I think I broke my stupid hoof." He grumbled and chomped on his carrot.

Rainbow looked at his hoof and saw scratches and cuts all over it.

"Here let me see it." Dash said walking to his side and sitting down next to him.

"Huh, why do yo... Ow! Ow!"

Rainbow grabbed his hoof and observed it in front of her.

Sonic hissed at the pain. "So what, your a doctor now?!" He growled.

"No, I've broke my hoof before too, so I just have some... experience." Dash said as she moved his hoof around slowly, causing sonic to groan in pain as she did.

"I think I have too just...I don't think it felt like this." Sonic groaned.

"Well, you've done something to it. I don't know if it is just fractured or broken. But if I were you, I'd stay off of it." Rainbow advised letting his hoof go.

Rainbow walked toward a vine hanging from a tree and ripped it off.

"Here." She said wrapping his bad hoof in the vine. She then put another end around his neck, and started tying a knot with her mouth.

As she did, she felt...funny with her face being that close to his neck. She hesitated as she took in his sent. He smelt like...nature. She continued to tie the knot slowly.

Was she...aroused? Rainbow just shook her head as she finished the knot.

"Uhh...thanks." Sonic said at a loss of words.

"It's just the hormones dash, it's that time of season, no biggy." She lied to herself in her head.

"Uh, your welcome." Dash said snapping out of her daze. "We should get going." She stated.

"Huh, but the sun is lowering, what's the point of leaving if we can't see where were going?" Sonic asked her.

Rainbow sighed. "Ugh, of course it is."

To be continued.


	8. Lost part 2

Lost part 2

Chapter 8

_** A/N: I had fun writing this one. Even though it took a while, it was still fun. Enjoy and review!**!_

_ The mane six(minus rainbow dash) all went back to the library, exhausted from their effort to get into the c_ave. There was some tears here and there, but they tried to keep their chins up in hope of them being alive.

"Don't loose hope guys." Twilight sighed as they all broke apart to their respectful homes.

"I hope their ok."

Back with rainbow dash and sonic flash, they were both laying down in front of the fire silently. Sonic was fast asleep, but dash on the other hoof was shivering like a leaf. It was colder in the everfree forest than it is in ponyville or cloudsdale. She didn't like the cold one bit. But sonic just layed there, not showing a single hint of weakness to the frigid temperatures.

To make matters even worse, Dash's teeth started chattering. She shakily sighed as she tried to keep her teeth under control.

From all the commotion being heard, the blue stallion opened one eye to see what all the chattering was about. As he looked around for the disturbance, his eyes finally landed on rainbows shaking form.

"Cold?" He asked as he stretched a little.

Rainbow gave him an annoyed look and turned away from him, crossing her hooves in the process.

"No, I'm not c..cold." She stuttered.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sooo why are you shaking then? I don't here any music." He said smirking at her.

Now it was rainbows turn to roll her eyes at his joke. "Ok mabe it is a little bit chilly out here. But I'm fine." She stated as she rolled over away from the fire and rested her head back down and closed her eyes.

Sonic just shrugged and rolled over to fall back to sleep. But was once again, interrupted by chattering. Sonic sighed and got up from his spot, and walked up to rainbow, who hasn't seemed to noticed him yet. he walked up to the outside of her, where she noticed him.

"Can you roll over?" Sonic asked as he stood in front of her.

Rainbow rose an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked as she rose her head back up.

"Just do it." Sonic said getting a little annoyed by her stubborness.

She hesitated, but eventually did as asked, and rolled over so she was facing the fire. She looked behind her to see sonic flop down next to her. She tensed up as his back rubbed against hers.

"Wh...what are you..."

"Relax, its just for you to get warm, no biggy." Sonic said yawning.

Dash just stared at his back for a minute before finally laying her head back down. His warmth was finally getting to her as she started to finally drift to sleep.

The next morning, rainbow dash started to finally came out of her well needed sleep. She squinted her eyes due to the light to see nothing but blue. She snuggled absentmindedly against something soft and warm that she had her hooves wrapped around.

Her magenta eyes started to get used to the light and she was able to fully open them. But once they were opened, they widened even more.

"Gah!" She yelped as she scurried away from sonic, who still layed there peacefully.

Rainbow was blushing bright red as her heart skipped beats. That is until something metallic jumped out of the forest and in front of her.

Rainbow froze where she stood as it inched closer to her.

"Sonic." Dash whispered making the stallion stir. "Sonic!" She whispered again, but more harshly.

More metallic creatures came out of the forest, surrounding the two. Rainbow inches toward sonic and tapped his back with her hoof.

"Sonic wake up." She said trying to find an escape route.

She knew they were in no condition to fight these things due to their injurys, well, she could but with sonic it might be an issue.

Dash started to become impatient as the robots started shrinking the circle they formed around them. She finally gave sonic a hard kick.

Sonic stirred again and finally pushed himself up with his one good front hoof as he smiled widely.

"Oh man Tails, I had this awesome dream about this hot peg..." Sonic slurred as he opened his eyes to see robots all around him. "Uh oh."

"Who's Tails?" Rainbow asked as sonic stood up next to dash.

"Who?" He asked with a determined look on his face as he looked for an escape route.

Sonic looked up and saw half of the vine that rainbow used for his broken hoof. He smirked and grabbed rainbow and jumped up to grab the vine with his mouth.

He flung him and dash over the robots. They landed and looked back at the horde of robots advancing on them.

"Run!" Sonic yelled as they took off.

They ran through the forest as fast as their hooves could carry them. Rainbow was in front, and sonic was struggling to keep up with only three hooves to run on.

Sonic looked back to see the robots just inches away from his tail, then looked forward where rainbow dash was getting further and further from him.

"I can't keep going like this." Sonic told himself just as rainbow reached a steep hill. She hesitated but ran down it, trying her best not to fall.

Sonic kicked the robot closest to him and knocked it down. He turned back around to see the hill coming up. He skidded to a stop just before the steep incline. He looked around frantically for another path until his eyes came across something just down the hill that rainbow past. It was a piece of bark from a stump just 10 yards away.

Sonic bit into the vine his hoof was wrapped in and snapped it. He then leaped down the hill just before the robots could reach him.

"Ow ow ow." He yelped since his wounded hoof had to support him a little. He smirked and smashed into the bark.

Disc insert: His World by Zebrahead.

Sonic flipped the board underneath him and stood on it with his rear hooves. He slid down the hill swerving past trees and fallen branches. He saw rainbow look back at him as she took a different path. Sonic smirked and aimed the bark toward another stump and ramped off of it down to rainbows path.

He caught up to her easily, as he slid right behind her. He bit her tail and pulled her onto the bark with him.

"Youch! Watch the tail!" Dash hissed.

Dash stood in front of sonic, but on all fours. She was still having a hard time balancing, however due to the additional weight, they started slowing down which caused the robots to catch up.

"Uh oh." Sonic said as he looked away from the horde.

"How are you doing this?!" Dash yelled laughing a little.

"I dunno." Sonic admitted as he dodged a few trees. "Dash, grab my hoof."

Rainbow did as told and took hold of the blue outreached hoof. Sonic pulled her up on her hind legs. She leaned on his front leg a little, trying to get her balance. After she got steady, she started to steer them as she laughed to herself.

"Are you ready?!" Sonic asked her as the robots inched closer.

"Ready for what?" Rainbow asked trying to look back at him.

Sonic snapped the bark in between them and split them apart. Dash's hooves were flailing around her wildly as she sped up and tried to keep her balance. Sonic ramped into the air, pulling off some tricks as he did and landed in front of her like a pro.

Rainbow on the other hand wasn't going to let him win. She pulled up to his side and bumped into him, trying to slow him down. Sonic gladly took the challenge and was about to bump into her until he looked forward and saw a tree coming up right in between them.

"Gah!" They yelped as they turned away from each other, just missing the tree.

Sonic looked back and couldn't see rainbow anymore. He didn't have time to think about it as he turned forward to see a little shack coming up. His eyes widened, and he jerked his bark sideways to stop himself. He skidded to a stop right in front of the wall.

"Phew that was a..." BAM. Sonic said only to be cut off as rainbow rammed into him.

Bark and dust went flying everywhere. The two were seen on the ground laying next to each other. Sonic's eyes were spinning in his sockets and rainbow had a look of astonishment.

Oh. My. God. That was so...AWSOME!"

To be continued.


	9. New friends old enemys

New friends, old enemys

**_A/N: finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the long wait, I went on vacation sooo I couldn't really update and I also wasn't even done before I left. Anyways enjoy the chapter, and review! If there is anyone left. _**

Last time on harmony meets chaos, the mysterious blue earth pony now named sonic flash and rainbow dash are stranded in the everfree forest after barely escaping an unstable cave where they found the first chaos emerald. But when eggmans robots find their camping spot, it sends the speedsters on the run. Will the duo make it out of the everfree forest in one piece? Find out, in this new chapter of Harmony meets Chaos!

Somewhere, near a small shack in the everfree forest, stood a cyan mare and a dark blue stallion. The mare was talking almost as fast as pinkie pie, but we all no that's not even possible but anyway, the blue stallion was finishing wrapping his hoof with a piece of vine.

And. And then I bucked that roboheads face as I flipped into the air! Rainbow boasted still astonished from her experience.

Uh huh ya I saw it. Sonic said smiling at her as he turned toward the shack. So you know who lives here?

Huh? Oh ya that's zacoras house. Dash explained. Shes one of our friends. I can get us back to ponyville from here. She said walking past the shack.

Uh are you sure she lives here? This place looks pretty deserted. Sonic asked looking through the window.

All he could see was darkness and emptiness. It kind of looked bigger on the inside than outside.

I'm positive. Rainbow reassured him, but still looked through the window. Hmmm something does seem wrong though.

Let's check it out. Sonic said walking toward the door.

The blue stallion limped up to the door and slowly opened it with dash right behind him.

Inside, they saw complete darkness. Not a soul in sight. The duo walked slowly in and scanned the area for any sign of movement. But nothing, the place was deserted. Once they both walked in completely, the door slamed shut causing the two to jump. A couple lights flipped on and a hole revealed itself in the middle of the floor.

Hohoho! They heard as a fat pony in a high tech chair rose from the hole.

Well well well, look who it is. Eggman spat leaning foward in his chair. It's my old nemisis sonic, how delightful for you to show up at my doorstep.

This isn't your doorstep! Rainbow yelled infuriated. What did you do with zacora?!

Oh, you mean the zebra?! Eggman shouted as Zacora rose up in a tube from another hole in the floor passed out. Sonic you know how this works, give me the chaos emerald and you get back your zebra friend.

Sonic's eyes were blinking red, but he held it back.

Oh, you mean this?! Sonic said as he pulled out the chaos emerald.

Eggman leaned forward in his seat. Yes! Give me it, or your friend dies.

At those words sonic cringed as something inside started creeping its way out. He blinked a few times only to reveal his eyes turning red once again.

Sonic smirked and tossed the emerald up and down in his hoof.

Eggman hovered his hoof over a red button, daring him to make his move.

Hmm how about...the blue speed demon started. We see if you can press that button before I get to her. He challenged getting surprised gazes from both rainbow and eggman.

Eggman rose his hoof and slammed it onto the button without warning. The tube zacora was in suddenly filled with a green gas that clouded the inside.

Ha! Thought you can beat my pressing skil...eggman said as he turned to sonic with zacora on his back and an astonished rainbow dash.

Well I'd love to stay and chat but I got some pony things to do. Sonic said as he turned around and started walking out the door.

But before he could reach the exit a red alarm went off that echoed throughout the shack.

Don't worry doctor! We'll take care of him. A robotic voice echoed along with the alarm.

Robots started pouring in from every window and some even came from the floorboards.

Sonic smirked again and turned to rainbow. Here take your friend, I'll take care of baldy mcnosehairs minions.

What! I'm not leaving you here by yourself and your hoof! Rainbow argued.

Don't worry, it'll take a lot more than a few robots to take me down! Sonic said leaping into a few robots.

Dash rolled her eyes and snapped the vine she had her wing wrapped up in. She flexed it and cringed at the pain. She picked zecora up in her hooves and flew out of the shack trying to ignore the pain. She looked back at the shack as she heard metal being scraped and pieces flying out the window. However, behind the shack she saw a tan fat pony climbing into a sphere looking contraption and start to fly away.

Hey! Rainbow yelled halting her flight. She looked back at zacora who started to stir.

Put me down, and get the fat pony with the crown. Zacora said as rainbow set her down.

The crown?! Dash yelled and took off after him.

Sonic walked out of the shack covered in greece. He saw the zebra gallop out of the everfree forest. With his eyes still blazing red, he galloped after her without any pain in his hoof at all. He reached just outside the forest to see zecora gazing up in the sky. He followed her gaze and landed on rainbow right on eggmans tail.

Hey! Give me that crown you thief. Dash demanded

Grrr curse you ponies! Eggman yelled over his shoulder. He deployed flares behind him to restrict her as he attempted to make an escape.

Rainbow growled and accelerated forward and rammed into eggmans carrier. But as she did, something shocked her with a real high voltage shock.

Ahhhh! Rainbow yelled dropping from the sky.

Zacora gasped. Rainbow dash is going to crash! She yelled.

Sonic crouched down getting into a ready stance. Not on my watch! He yelled.

With that, sonic leaped up a little and started spinning in a ball in place. A blue era started to form around him as he spun and kepted going faster. Then without warning he blasted forward at incredible speeds. Breaking the sound bearier a millisecond after he took off. The blue blur blasted straight past sweet apple acres, shaking the whole land as it did. The blur started curving upward on an intersept course right for Dash's falling form. Sonic unfolded and caught her now sending them right for ponyville. The little town got bigger and bigger as they descended toward it. Sonic closed his eyes awaiting for impact.

To be continued.


	10. Down, but not out

Down, but not out

Chapter 10

_**A/N: sorry this one is a little late guys. I have been having a slow week. I was also real tired when I finished sooo there might have been a few mistakes in the end. Anyway thanks for the reviews as always. I might start replying to them after this chapter soo stay tuned! **_

Down, but not out

A pair of magenta colored eyes snapped open only to be blinded by the sunlight. Rainbow squinted and rose her head up slowly, wincing at the pain. She was in a bed in a white room with medical equipment and a chair, which was unoccupied. She looked at herself and saw that she was in a hospital gown. Rainbow sighed.

"I hate hospitals." She mumbled, crossing her hooves in a pouty expression.

As if on cue, a nurse entered the room occupied on her clipboard. She looked up and realized the patient was awake.

"Oh, your awake. That was fast, you weren't supposed to wake up for another day or so." The nurse said walking over to Dash's bed and pressed a button to paige the doctor. "How do you feel ms. Dash?"

" Ugh. Ok I guess, what happened? Where are my friends?!" Rainbow said starting to panic once she realized that her friends should be here with her.

"Calm down ms. Dash, most of them are just getting breakfast downstairs in our cafeteria, except for him." The nurse explained gesturing to the other side of the room. Rainbow turned toward her gesture and saw none other than sonic flash in the window seal fast asleep in the soaking sun.

Rainbow tensed up for a second at the sight of him sleeping so peacefully. "How did I not see him before?" She thought.

"You're a really lucky mare to have a special somepony such as him." The nurse began. "He saved your life."

Rainbows eyes widened at her words.

"Were not dating!" Dash blurted out blushing a deep red.

"Oh...my apologies!" The nurse replied. "It's just that...well...you talk in your sleep and..."

"Ok ok shh! "Rainbow combated. "It's fine." She said lowering her voice. She didn't really want to risk waking sonic up in the middle of this conversation.

"Soooo." The nurse says awkwardly. "Does that mean he's single?" She asked smiling sheepishly.

Rainbow gritted her teeth at the eager mare. "I think it's time for you to leave." Dash gritted.

"O..of course. Um the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse announced scooting toward the door and eventually breaking for it.

Rainbow crossed her hooves again and sunk into the bed.

"I. hate. hospitals." She grumbled again.

On the first floor of the Hospital, in the cafeteria, sat five mares and a baby dragon all at a table. Twilight was reading a book, Rarity was eating waffles maturely with a levitated fork, Applejack was eating a blueberry muffin, Fluttershy just got water, spike was enjoying a plate full of donuts, while pinkie was stuffing her face with cupcakes.

In the middle of their breakfast, spike was about to bite into his last donut, but suddenly belched out green smoke replacing the donut with a scroll. It rolled onto the table and stopped in front of twilight.

"Aww." Spike whined. "That was my last one!"

"Spike darling, you should really say excuse me if your going to belch like that." Rarity said taking another small bite of her waffle.

Spike smiled sheepishly. "Hehe excuse me." He said feeling a little embarrassed in front of his crush.

All attention turned to twilight as she read the scroll levitating in front of her.

"Whats it say sugarcube?" Applejack asked as everypony else leaned in.

"Princess Celestia wants us all in canterlot right away. It has something to do with Eggman." Twilight announced.

"But, we don't know when rainbow is going to wake up." Spike said in a worried tone.

As if on cue again, a nurse walked into the cafeteria, heading for the five mares and dragon.

"She's awake." The nurse stated kindly.

Right after she said that they all took off, ready to see their friend awake.

Rainbow was still laying in bed, staring at sonic absentmindedly as she thought. Until the cobalt earth pony started to stir.

Sonics eyes started to flutter open as he stretched. He then fully opened them and yawned.

Rainbow snapped out of her trance and looked in a different direction.

"Well well well look who finally decided to wake up." Sonic smirked, getting out of the window seal. "Good morning sleeping beauty, or should I say afternoon."

Rainbow just smiled at his comment and stared at the ceiling. "Sonic have you ever had a special somepony?" Rainbow asked the cobalt pony.

Sonic was taken aback by her question and rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean by special?" He asked.

"Like somepony that means a lot to you, more than a friend I mean." Dash continued looking over at sonic. Clearly interested in his answer.

"Like a brother or sister?" Sonic asked sitting down in the chair in the room and taking a drink of his water he just so happened to have.

"No, like a...marefriend." Dash said barley able to finish her sentence.

Sonic almost choked on his water but was able to swallow it down. "Uh...I wish I knew." He said a little to quickly as he took another drink.

"Oh ya, sorry about that." Rainbow said remembering about his memory problems. "I just was looking for advise I guess." She said, with her ears drooping down and looking away from sonic.

"Why? Do you like somebody." Sonic asked.

Before rainbow could answer his question, Twlight came through the door followed by the rest of the mane six and spike.

"Thank Celestia your awake." Twlight said as they all entered the room.

"Hey guys." Dash greeted feeling better that her friends were here, but still a little flushed about her and sonics conversation.

"Princess Celestia wants us all in canterlot right away rainbow. Do you think your well enough to get there?" Twlight asked.

Rainbow smirked and was about to speak again but was interrupted AGAIN.

A unicorn doctor stepped into the room, holding a clipboard with his magic. "Well well well. Look who finally woke up." He said walking up to her bed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Dash said said leaning over to the side of the bed and getting ready to get up.

"Well our definition of fine isn't really the same thing Ms. Dash."

The doctor argued. "Your wing still needs to heal and that shock weakened your muscles."

"What?! My muscles arent weakened! I'm perfectly fine!" Rainbow said resting her rear hooves on the floor.

Sonic (now standing by the bed) watched her cautiously to help her if she fell.

Rainbow has all of her hooves on the floor now feeling confident. But when she leaned forward to take her first step, her legs wobbled furiously and she started to stumble. Sonic put his hoof to her side so she kept her balance.

"Ya, your pretty weak right now, you might want to stay the night just to be safe." The doctor suggested looking at her charts some more.

"No can do doc. Princess Celestia needs me and my friends in canterlot. So I'm out of here." Rainbow cheered trying to make it to the doorway.

"Wait, If you choose not to stay then at least take these." The doctor said pulling out a prescription bottle and hoofing it to her. (get it? Hoofing-handing?)

Rainbow observed the bottle. "What's this?" She asked.

"Just take one in the mornings and nights before you go to bed." The doctor explained. "It'll help dull the pain."

Rainbow smiled at him and shook his hoof. "Thanks."

Six mares, one stallion, and a baby dragon could be seen leaving the hospital, all chatting happily. Rarity then gasped.

"I have to go paaaack!" Rarity sang turning toward her boutique.

Raritys right everypony. Twilight said getting all their attention. "I don't know how long were going to be in canterlot, so just brings what means most to you and we can head out."

They all nodded and departed to their respectful homes to pack. All except sonic who just stood there.

"Too bad I don't have anything to pack." Sonic said to himself sighing.

To Be Continued.


	11. Packing up

_**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews guys! **_

_**captainawsum9999:** **Your fine dude no biggy. Thanks for your support**_!

_**werewolf lover99: it's up, enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**flutterlikeanangel: ha! thanks!**_

_**MutantGirl95: glad you like it. Thanks!**_

Packing up

Sonic stood there and watched all the mares split apart to go pack. He kicked the dirt underneath him out of boredom.

"I guess I'll go on a run. Clear some thoughts." He thought, dashing out of town.

He ran a few laps around ponyville and stopped at sugar cube corner to take a break. He was walking down the sidewalk until a bag was thrown at his hooves. He rose an eyebrow and looked to see who threw it.

But before a second thought could be made, a pink mare burst through a door with a really wide smile.

Pinkie bounced over to sonic and started bouncing around him. Surprisingly not saying a word yet.

"Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Pinkie yelled.

Sonic stood there as she circled around him. She finally stopped and darted to sonics face.

"Do you like party's!?" Pinkie asked squeaking a smile.

"Well, ya why wouldn't I..."sonic tried to explain.

"Great! As soon as we get back from Canterlot, I'm going to throw you the biggestly ginormous party, since we couldn't because we had to look for the emerald

and then you and rainbow were stranded, then rainbow got hurt, GASP! I need to throw rainbow a get well party too!" Pinkie exclaimed in one breath. "I need to prepare!"

With that, Pinkie darted off at an unnatural speed. For her anyway.

"Wait! Is there anything...I can...do?" Sonic shouted hoping to get her attention, but she was already gone. Sonic sighed again and jogged out of ponyville. As he ran he saw rainbow dash just on the outskirts of the small town looking upward.

"How do I keep running into her." Sonic asked himself, screeching to a halt beside her. But she didnt seem to notice.

Rainbow was staring upward with a twist of anger and sadness on her face.

"Hey, something wrong?" Sonic asked following her gaze.

Sonics jaw dropped from the sight. "Hehe.. Is it just me, or does that cloud look like a house." Sonic asked smiling sheepishly.

"That cloud IS my house and I have no way to get to it." Rainbow said before she growled. "Gah! I hate having a broken wing!" She yelled turning away from sonic.

Sonic shrugged. "I can help you out." He offered.

Rainbow couldnt help but giggle. "You? Help me? Get to my house?"

"Sure, why not?" Sonic smirked looking at her house as if he were measuring it up.

Dash really got a kick out of this and had to sit down because she was laughing so hard and since she was still a little weak.

Sonic looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"You do know, your an earth pony, right!?" Dash asked trying to get back up.

"Ya. And?" Sonic asked nudging her to get her up again.

"Sonic. Earth ponys can't walk on clouds." Rainbow said subsiding her laughter.

Sonic looked shocked. "What?! Why not?!" He yelled.

"You'll need a spell from Twlight to get up there. Only Pegasi and alicorns can walk on clouds."

"Hmmm, is that so?" Sonic asked looking at dash.

Dash rolled her eyes. "Sonic just give up. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Its just something earth ponys can't do." She explained.

Sonic didn't budge though. "Oh ya. I'll show you." He said smirking and getting into a running position.

"Sonic, seriously, your going to get yourself..." Rainbow tried to explain but was cut off.

Sonic wrapped his hooves around rainbow and leaped into the air toward the cloud house, going at high speeds. But nothing rainbow wasn't used too.

They kept getting closer to the edge until they started descending downward. From there on it was like slow motion. They crept up to the cloud and sonic used what momentum he had to throw rainbow onto the cloud, so she could at least be up there. Sonic was unpredictable since he didn't know if he'd go right through, or not.

Rainbow landed on the cloud swiftly and turned back to sonic to see his progress. He got closer and closer to the edge until he descended to much and missed the cloud.

Rainbow couldn't help but laugh a little as his face changed from confident to surprise as he descended out of sight. She went to the ledge to make sure he didn't hurt himself, but instead gasped loudly.

"What?! B...but how!?" Dash yelled.

Hanging on the ledge with his mouth, was none other, than Sonic Flash smirking up at her.

Rainbow hesitated, but eventually helped him up onto the cloud. Once he was up, rainbow closed in on him with a sorta angry look on her face.

"Ok, how is any of this possible?!" Dash yelled seemingly frustrated. "First, you fall out of the sky, without a scratch, then you did a sonic rainboom when we first met, you turn into some kind of warrior when sompony is in trouble, and now you can walk on clouds!? I mean, I know the emeralds probably saved you from the fall, but everything else..." Rainbow trailed staring at Sonic blankly. Dash's expression slowly started to turn into smirk as sonic started to get a little creeped out.

"Or maybe...it's not really YOU walking on the clouds." Rainbow said smirking more, which was slowly starting to seduce sonic. She rounded around him slowly as sonic started to become more nervous. "Maybe... It's, oh I don't know, an emerald with a good source of power coming from it." Dash finished, still walking around him.

Sonics eyes widened in realization of what she was getting at, but before he could turn toward the rainbow colored mare, dash snatched the emerald from sonics mane just as he turned to her.

Dash was smiling at him with the emerald clenched in her teeth. Before sonic could lunge at her, he faded through the cloud.

At the bottom of the cloud, twilight sparkle, Spike and the rest of the mane 6 could be seen walking toward rainbows cloud house, all packed up and ready to go.

"Uh, twi? Do you hear somthin?" Applejack asked as they all stopped.

"Ahhhhhh!" All the mares looked toward the sound and saw sonic free falling from the cloud above them.

Twilight thought fast, and used her magic to stop sonic just inches away from the ground.

After twilight let go of sonic, he quickly sprang to his feet.

"Oh haha, very funny." Sonic yelled up to the cloud in a sarcastic tone as everypony else stared at him dumbfounded.

"Sonic, dear what are you yelling about?" Rarity asked

At that moment, a certain rainbow maned mare poked her head out of the cloud.

"Oh look who it is, Mr. I can walk on clouds!" Rainbow yelled back down to them as she started laughing hysterically, with her voice cracking as she did.

"Rainbow, are you done packing yet?" Twilight asked growing a little impatient.

Dash snapped her head up. "Uh, ya just hang on a minute." She said dashing away from the edge of the cloud.

Sonic started tapping his hoof as he waited, also growing impatient.

Rainbow suddenly appeared over the edge of the cloud and leaped onto another, making it desend toward the group.

"Done." She stated as she landed in front of them.

"Ok, now give me back the emerald." Sonic demanded as he walked up to her, trying to find it on her.

"Why on equestria would I do that?! This thing makes me feel great!" Rainbow said jumping up and down. "All the energy, and excitement feels soooo...AWSOME!" She said, scaring the daylights out of Fluttershy from her outburst.

Sonic saw the emerald glow under her unbroken wing. He smirked and lifted her wing up and snatched from her.

Right after he grabbed it, it was rainbows turn to get the daylights scared out of her as she jumped up and spun toward the smirking stallion.

"Hehe...I think I found someponys ticklish spot." Sonic smirked as rainbow blushed.

"W..what? No it's not, you just startled me." Rainbow stated holding her head high.

Sonic rolled his eyes and put the emerald back in his mane.

"Fine, fine, whatever helps you sleep at night." He said as they all started walking toward the train station.

To be continued.


	12. Train of Thoughts

**_A/N: this one is probably a little short but I needed the title to sink in. _**

**_TheAwesomeCoolJay: thanks! I like your stories as well!_**

**_flutterlikeanangel: lol thanks!_**

**_werewolf lover99: what stories does he not do that in lol. Thanks for all your reviews._**

Sonic opened his eyes and saw a dull sky in front of him again. He lifted his head up, and looked around his surroundings. The world he keeps falling into becomes more and more colorful after every visit. Why is that?

The cobalt blue pony got up from his laying spot, and took a look around. He looked to his right and saw a dirt path heading to who knows where, then he looked left. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

To his left of him was a stairway to what looked like a shrine, and on that shrine was a huge, green emerald!

Sonic slowly stepped up the stair case to approach the emerald. He reached the top and held his hoof out to feel it, but a white glove grabbed his hoof. Sonic stared at the gloved hand in shock, but before he could get a glimpse of the owner, it pushed him back down the stair case.

Sonic finally reached the bottom and jumped to his hooves to prepare for another attack. But when he looked up to the shrine, there was nothing there.

"Your taking too long." Sonic heard as he looked around frantically.

"Whose there?!" Sonic yelled. "Show yourself coward!"

"hmph. I'm no coward faker." The voice stated.

"And I'm no faker!" Sonic argued getting frustrated.

The voice sighed. "Look, your your taking too long. You need to stop messing around, and get those emerald before eggman does. If you don't...then there will be more worlds other then the world your currently on, that will be in danger. Have you made any progress?" The voice demanded.

"Uh, ya I guess, we got the first emerald." Sonic said pulling the red emerald out.

"We?" The voice asked. "Your not making friends are you?"

"So what if I am. You can't just tell me what to do you know!" Sonic yelled getting infuriated.

Silence fled over him as he waited for an answer. He heard a whooshing noice and turned around to see a black blur coming straight for him!

"GAH!" Sonic shot his head up from the seat he was laying on. "Stupid vision." He mumbled.

Sonic and the mane six were all on the train heading for canterlot. Luna's moon was shining brightly in the sky, surrounded by a bunch of stars.

Sonic looked around the train cart he was in and saw all the mares asleep...except for twilight.

Twilight was levitating a book in front of her as she read it, also using her horn as a source of light.

Rainbow was at the foot of the seat sonic was on curled in a ball snoring peacefully, Pinkie pie was in the seat across from them upside down, also snoring, Rarity was curled at the end of pinkies seat, Applejack was stretched out on her own seat across from twilight, and Fluttershy was curled at the end of twilights seat.

Sonic chuckled at some of the mares expressions as the slept and got up and went to the trains balcony in the back of their cart. Twlight noticed his departure and grew curious of his actions.

Sonic stood just outside the back door on the balcony and took a deep breath.

He stared at the stars in the sky, gleaming back down on him. He thought about the voice that keeps talking to him in his dreams or visions, whatever they are. At first, he saw him as a hedgehog, a weird but utterly familiar one at that. But, why is he talking to him? How was he any more special than twilight, or RD, or any pony! It's just...

"Hey, is everything all right?" A voice asked behind him, breaking his train of thought. (get it, TRAIN Baaahahahaha... :/ moving on.) Sonic looked behind him to see the lavender mare standing behind him with curious, but caring eyes.

"Oh, hey Twilight." Sonic sighed and turned his attention back to the stars. "Yea yea everything's fine." He said putting his front hooves on the fence that surrounded the balcony.

"Really? Are you sure? Because you look a little troubled to me." Twilight said walking up next to sonic, also staring into the night sky.

"Well...it's just...everything seems so different here." Sonic started. "I feel like I should be remembering something...but...it's like there's nothing to remember. I feel like I'm from a whole different planet, and I keep getting these stupid visions trying to tell me what to do!"

"Well, you did fall out of the sky. So, maybe you are from a different planet. It would make since, but that doesn't explain why you look like us." Twilight said looking in his direction. "You did say you were a hedgehog when we first met."

"Hehe. A hedgehog, how redi..." Sonic froze mid sentence as he recalled one of his visions. "I did see a couple of hedgehogs in my vision. Maybe they have something to do with it."

Twilight was about to respond to his suggestion but was interrupted as the train screeched, as the brakes slowed the train down.

Sonic and twilight looked behind them to see all the mares slowly coming out of their slumber

"Looks like we're here." Twilight said walking back into the train cart with sonic following behind her.

Just inside the cart, a pair of magenta eyes locked onto sonic as he followed twilight in the train.

"What were you guys doing?" Dash asked cocking an eyebrow.

Twilight looked into her direction and smiled. "Nothing, we were just chatting." She said casually as everypony exited the train.

Rainbow felt something stab at her heart until the anger washed over.

"Chatting my flank." She mumbled.

To be continued.


	13. The Alicorn Princesses

The two unicorns, two Pegasi, and three earth ponies stepped off the train in canterlot.

All the mares walked in a group into the city. Sonic on the other hoof, stayed behind the group as he stared at the scene in awe.

He whistled at the sight until he shook out of his trance and caught up to the group before him.

"Sooo why are we here again?" Sonic asked twilight still looking at the scenery.

"I'm not sure. All princess Celestia said was to come to canterlot and that it was urgent." Twilight explained as she looked over the letter.

"That's rather strange." Rarity began. "Princess Celestia wouldn't just tell us to come all the way down here without explanation."

"Maybe it's a SUPRISE PARTY!" Pinkie yelled hopping around the group.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at the hyperactive mare as sonic just shrugged.

All of the sudden the group heard a deep voice shout. "HALT!"

The group halted and drew their attention to the guard standing at the entrance of the castle.

"State your business!" The black pegasus royal guard demanded, further approaching the group.

"Uh... We were asked to come here by princess..."

"Do you have any evidence?!" The guard interrupted.

Rarity gasped. "Hey I'd watch your tone mister." She said getting in his face. "Do you have any idea who your talking too?!"

The royal guard cringed at her outburst and looked at the group behind her.

"Six mares and a stallion..."he responded until he was interrupted.

"We are the elements of harmony, you big uh...toned, stallion!" Rarity yelled losing her train of thought.

The guard raised an eyebrow and scooted her to the side.

"Riiiight...do you have any evidence twilight." He asked her with a softer expression.

Twilight pulled out the letter princess Celestia sent them, and levitated it so the guard could read it.

"You and your friends may enter miss sparkle." The gaurd said stepping aside.

"Thank you." Twilight said as she walked along with everypony else. Rarity walked by the stallion with her head up high showing him that she had won.

The royal guard returned to his post rolling his eyes. "Hmph...mares." He mumbled.

In the castle, the mane six and sonic all made their way to the throne room.

"This place is WAY bigger on the inside." Sonic said walking ahead of the group as he looked around.

As the group walked, Twilight grew curious of Rainbow Dash. Ever since the train ride she has been awfully quite. She looked over to dash to see her just staring at the floor as she walked.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Twilight asked, snapping rainbow out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh ya everything's fine." Dash mumbled as she turned her attention back to the floor.

Twilight seemed skeptical about her friend, but realized that they had made it to the throne room where princess Celestia and princess Luna stood.

The group bowed in respect of their rulers before them.

"We came as soon as could Princess Celestia." Twilight informed still bowing to her mentor.

The sun princess walked down from the throne, and approached her student.

"I'm glad you all could make it on such short notice." Celestia began. "We are going to need all the help we can get."

"Why is that? Is there something wrong?" Twilight asked getting up from her bowing position.

Sonic chuckled. "It was egghead...wasn't it?" He asked already standing.

"I wouldn't think of eggman as much of a reader." Rainbow shrugged still looking at the ground and getting a weird look from sonic.

Celestia and Luna looked at him in a confused manner as Twilight glared at him.

"You know!? Fat, tan earth pony with a stupid mustache and goggles." Sonic answered the question buzzing in their heads.

The princess sisters looked at eachother. "Who is your friend?" Celestia adressed to Twilight.

Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Uh...that's sonic, the one I wrote to you about."

Luna eyes flashed from realization and approached the stallion and circled around him, observing him closely.

"Hmmm...I pictured you bigger." She admitted and returned to her position next to her sister.

Sonic chuckled. "Eh I get that a lot."

"Anyway..."twilight began, rejoining the conversation. "What did eggman do princess?"

"Eggman...has taken over appaloosa." Celestia admitted making all the mares gasp.

"Appaloosa?" Applejack whispered in sorrow.

"W...what will we do?" Rarity asked to any pony in particular.

Sonic eyes turned red again, which rainbow didn't fail to notice along with everypony else.

"I don't know about you guys." Sonic said turning away from them. "But I'm gonna go scramble some egg."

"Wait! You don't plan on going by yourself, do you?" Twilight asked with concern in her voice. Sonic smirked and started to walk away.

"Why do thee seem so eager to attack on spot." Princess Luna question, making the stallion hold his spot.

"Yes darling, can we attack him tomorrow, during the daytime? I'm soooo exhausted from the train ride." Rarity complained.

" Raritys right sonic. We're all exhausted from the trip and it's too late to wait on another train." Twilight said.

Sonic was about to object until rainbow got his attention.

"Please..."Rainbow whispered.

Sonic sighed and walked back toward the group and stood next to Dash. "Fine." He mumbled plopping down on his hind legs.

Silence filled the room as everypony watched sonics eyes turn back to their normal state. Until Celestia broke it.

"We have six rooms reserved for the six of you, But sonic...Im sorry to say that we have no more available." She stated.

"Huh? How are you guys full?" Applejack asked raising an eyebrow.

"The citizens of Appaloosa are occupying them at the moment. They had no where else to go." Luna said lowering her head a little.

"Soooo...where will you stay sonic?" Twilight asked.

Before sonic could speak rainbow answered for him. "He could stay in my room!" She said rather quickly.

Everypony stared at her, some giggling, some confused.

"I'm mean if it's ok with with anyway." Rainbow said scratching her head as she smiled sheepishly.

Sonic shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Now that we have that settled, you all should get some rest. We got a big day tomarrow." Celestia said leading them all to their rooms.

To be continued

_**A/N: I'm super sorry for being so late. I've been so caught up in finals and crap that I just couldnt get this done. But I have it done now. But I probably won't update again until later next weekend because I still have some finals to do. But I'll try my best to get it in as soon as possible. **_

_**Review replies:**_

_**flutterlikeanangel: thanks!**_

_**werewolf lover99: who knows?! Thanks for the review!**_

_** Psychic Nature: lol thanks!**_

_**MutantGirl95: nothing sonic flash can't handle! Lol thanks!**_

_**Tatiana Aponte: thanks!**_


	14. Gotta Go Fast

**A/N: I. Am. Finally. Done! With this chapter and school. For now. I can update more frequent now! I don't know what else to say soooo...thank you guys for your patients, and here is the next chapter. Well, after the replies thanks for the reviews. And by the way. I am starting to see more and more suggestions on the story out there now sooo if you guys have any PM me. I'll be more than happy to use some of them.**

**Reveiw replies:**

**Christian Ape99: thanks for the request! But I'm not using ocs in this story. It's my first one so im just using character I know well. But maybe I could use him in a feature story!:)**

**CaptainAwsum9999-AdSpace: ya I hear you loud and clear on that one. I'll try my best on punctuation. And thanks**

**flutterlikeanangel: ya I kind rushed through that one so I could get something out there. But I'm still glad you like it!**

**moon fire 96: eh no I dont plan on that really. I just don't see it fitting into the story. But if your looking for a story like that "All the Elements for Disaster: Unleashed" is a good one.**

**Mariah Sarona: tell me about it. Thanks!**

**Tatiana Aponte: thanks so much for your suggestion! I don't really plan on putting any spoilers out there, so I can't tell you if I'll use it or not. Sooo I guess you'll just have to keep reading and find out!**

* * *

><p>The group followed the sun princess toward their rooms.<p>

As they walked, sonic walked up next to the princess and pulled out the red chaos emerald.

"Hey princess." He started. "Have you seen any of these lying around?"

The princess looked over to him and smiled.

"I was starting to wonder when you were going to ask about those." Princess Celestia said pulling out a cyan colored emerald.

Sonic smirked and respectively thanked her while taking the emerald.

Once he touched it, his eyes burst into a blazing red color as he floated a few inches from the ground.

Celestia backed away from him as the others shielded their eyes. An aura suddenly burst out of his body causing some pictures to fall and some mares to slide against the floor. Sonic fell lifelessly to the floor.

They all rushed up to the poor stallion and circled around him.

"Oh no! Is he alright?!" Fluttershy asked with hint of worry in her tone.

Sonic started to breath peacefully as he slept, which caused some tension to ease between the mares.

"Daggon it! Why does he always pass out?!" Applejack complained. "It seems like everyday he's out cold."

Rainbow walked up next to her with the same expression, until realization hit her.

"Not it!" They both yelled at eachother as they glared at one another.

"No need to worry my little ponies." Celestia said. "Sonic and Rainbows room is just ahead." She said as she lifted sonic up with her magic and walked toward the room.

Once they arrived Twilight opened the door for the sun princess as she levitated Sonic into their room. Rainbow hesitated to enter as she stood at the door looking inside as they set sonic down on the bed. "Poor sonic, it must shuck getting knocked out all the time because of some stupid emerald, and now he gets the bed. Hmph...so much for wrestling for it. And I really don't feel like sleeping on the floor right now." Dash thought to herself. The thought of her and sonic cuddling in the everfree forest came to mind causing her to blush. "Aw come on rainbow shape up!" She debated to herself. "That wasn't really you cuddling with him! He just want me to...be...warm. Or did he?" That thought made her heart skip and another blush to appear on her face.

A hoof waved in front of her to snap her out of her own little world and she shook her head.

"Raaiiinbow..." Twilight said standing in front of her since she was in front of her exit.

Huh.. Wha..." Rainbow said looking toward the lavender mare.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked. Looking at her skeptically.

"Uh...standing here." Rainbow said matter of factly. "What are you doing?" She combated.

Rainbow suddenly felt something touch her unbroken wing so she flinched and looked behind herself.

Pinkie could be seen observing rainbows stiff wing causing some of the mane six to laugh.

Rainbow smilied sheepishly at twilight and tried to put her wing down with her hoof to no avail.

Twilight couldn't help but smilie at her friend. "Whatever you say rainbow." She said as she started walking towards her.

Rainbow scooted out of her way as princess Celestia followed twilight out.

"Id just keep an eye on him rainbow dash. He seems kind of restless." Celestia stated leaving the room.

"Yes ma'am." Dash said entering the room. She heard snickering behind her so she looked back to see Rarity walking by.

"Have fun with you sleepy stallion rainbow." Rarity winked as she strolled passed.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Ya ya." She said closing the door behind her.

Rainbow leaned her head against the door as she thought.

"Why does everypony think I like him?" Dash thought to herself turning toward the sleeping stallion. "I'm mean seriously I don't like like him. He's just an attractive stallion. He's not any different than any of the wonderbolts! Like soarin, he's attractive! But...then why do I act different around sonic?"

Rainbow shook her head trying to shake the thoughts out of her as she walked to the balcony. She opened the door and felt a cool breeze push against her as she step into the night.

"Maybe I do like him?" She whispered to herself. "But...how do I know If he likes me back? Do I just ask?"

Dash sighed to herself. She rentered the room and fell into a recliner. She kick the recliner back and let her dreams take over.

* * *

><p>Sonic found himself on the shrine again. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.<p>

"Of course." He muttered until he her the sound of breaking sticks behind him.

He turned around and saw a black hedgehog standing there. But this time, It wasn't a silhouette. everything was clear. His red eyes, his black quills with red streaks in them, and golden rings around his wrists and ankles.

As soon as sonic laid eyes on him, a ringing noice went through his head as he fell to his knees.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sonic yelled trying to shake the noise away.

"Sonic get up!" Shadow yelled tapping him with his foot.

"You need to remember right now! Mobious is under attack!" Shadow yelled pulling the fallen stallion up. "Get the emeralds faker!"

"Mobious?" Sonic mumbled to himself as more memories flooded into his head. Sonic screamed in pain as shadow let him fall to the floor.

* * *

><p>Sonics eyes blasted open with a blazing red colors and flung himself off the bed.<p>

An aura floated around him as he opened the balcony doors up. He looked back to Rainbows sleeping form and felt guilty about what he was going to do.

"Sorry guys." He whispered. "But I got to do this myself."

Without another word, sonic leaped off the balcony and landed swiftly on the ground. He ran into canterlot and stopped at a map that was on a billboard. His eyes scanned for appleloosa and lit up when he found the small town. It seemed a little far away, so he blasted off instantly breaking the sound barrier, not giving a second thought.

Little did he know that the sound would make a cyan mare's ears flicker.

To Be Continued


	15. Taking off the braces!

_**Holy crap I am having bad luck with this lately. My progression with this chapter was somehow deleted, soo I had to completely restart on it. I was so frustrated with this for a while and I had to give myself time to cool off. But hopefully that Won't happen again! Anyway, sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**_

_**Review replies: **_

_**Mariah Sarona: thanks! And they did!**_

_**Radicool223: ya I didn't think about those when I first started. But I got them now! Thanks for the review. **_

_**flutterlikeanangel: thanks!**_

_**werewolf lover99: thanks for all your reviews and thanks for the offer! But I'm not accepting ocs in this story. This is my first story and I just want this to be about the original characters, for now, But I could use him in my next story which I don't want to really get into detail just yet about. If you could possibly hang on to that offer that'll be awsome!**_

_**CaptainAwsum9999-AdSpace: Thanks**_!

* * *

><p>Taking the braces off!<p>

In Canterlot, The lavender mare we all know as Twilight Sparkle, could be seen sound asleep in her bed along with spike in his little bed next to hers. The night was quiet, well, except for spikes constant snoring anyway.

Suddenly their door burst open revealing a shadow of a pegasus.

"Twilight! Sonics gone!" Rainbow yelled turning on the lights.

"AHHH!" Twilight yelped leaping out of her bed and falling on the ground right next to spike, almost squishing him.

Spike was still cuddled in his little bed, but his eyes were wide open and staring at twilight.

"Rainbow, you almost killed me." Spike said as twilight groaned and got up.

"What is it rainbow?" Twilight asked still half asleep.

"It's sonic! He's gone!" Rainbow exclaimed, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Twilights eyes widened a little. "What do you mean gone!?" She asked, now with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I mean, HE. IS. GONE!" Dash yelled getting impatient. "I can't find him anywhere in Canterlot."

Twilight hesitated as she looked to the floor. "Wait, you don't think..."

"Oh that's exactly what I'm thinking." Dash interrupted. "He's going to Appaloosa!" Dash finished.

Twilight and Rainbow exchanged glances until they both darted out the door and into the hallway.

"We have to tell the princesses". The lavender mare stated.

"What! We don't have time to wait for the princesses to round up a few guards!" Dash argued. "Let's just grab the rest, and go save him."

"Rainbow..." Twilight sighed as they continued through hallways.

"Don't rainbow me twilight, you know there isn't any pony else out there that can't handle this better than we can!"

Twilight still headed for the princesses chambers.

"Fine!" Rainbow said stopping in her place. "If nopony will come along, then I'll go by myself!" She yelled turning down a different hallway.

Twilight halted her position and looked back to see that rainbow departed.

"Rainbow wait!" Twilight yelled, running toward the stubborn cyan mare.

Dash just ignored her and kept running. As she ran, she reached her head toward her injured wing and started biting at the appendages. She yanked on them and groaned slightly.

By the time she finally got a tear in it. She was sliding against the wall from lack of balance. Twilight was also starting to catch up.

"Rainbow please! Your in no state to fight!" Twilight tried to explain.

"I don't care! Rainbow yelled back as she finally tore the bandage off.

Dash finally saw a window at the end of the hallway. She picked up speed and fluttered her wings a little. She groaned at the pain, but continued anyways.

Once she was a few feet away, she leapt out and glided away from the castle. She slowly started to flap her wings, painfully trying to dull the pain.

"Ha, now it's my turn to save your blue flank." Dash told herself smirking and heading toward Appleloosa.

"Rainbow wait!" Twilight yelled again, through the window. "Grrr that mare!"

Rarity appeared behind her with her sleeping cap still on.

"What happened?" Rarity yawned.

"Gather the rest of the elements. I'll explain on the way there." Twilight said with her head down.

* * *

><p>Sonic arrived at a hilltop to oversee the small western town. There were more there than he thought. Robots were everywhere in the small little town, but there wasn't any signs of ponies anywhere.<p>

Above it flew the egg carrier, still sending more robots in every minute.

"Looks easy enough." Sonic said to himself smirking.

He leapt down the hill and slid in the dirt until he was at the bottom. From there, he took off at a good speed, but not sound breaking. The only thing sonic found difficult was getting up to the eggcarrier.

Sonic smashed through a robot with a spin dash as he thought about the subject.

"I could use my light speed, but I'm sure egghead has some kind of force field to protect his yolk." Sonic said swiftly dodging anymore attention.

Sonic stopped in a small alleyway to look for a way up. His eyes lit up as he spotted a medium sized hovercraft hauling supplies to its mother ship.

"Ah ha." Sonic cheered quietly to himself.

With that said, he jumped onto one wall of the alleyway, and used that momentum to jump onto the opposite wall as he gained height.

He finally reached the roof of the small building and instantly started spinning in a ball. He charged as much energy as he could until he shot off toward the cargo ship. He swiftly landed on top of it and looked around to try and find a secluded place to hide.

At the entrance of Appaloosa, Bocoe could be seen on a latter nailing a nail on an overhead ledge, along with Decoe at the bottom holding a long board. Once Bocoe was done nailing, Decoe handed his companion the board. Bocoe hung the board up against the nail which read 'New Eggman Land II.'

Decoe took a few steps back to overlook the sign.

"A little to your left." Decoe directed as Bocoe tilted it the opposite way.

"No, your other leahhhh..." Decoe trailed off as silence filled the air.

"Decoe?" Bocoe asked turning around to find nothing but an empty street, and silence.

Bocoe slowly stepped off the latter and walked toward Decoe's last location.

"Decoe?!" He harshly whispered as he looked around. But before he could call for help, a colorful flash appeared at his side.

Bocoe was now shaking out of fear and slowly looked to his side.

There, standing next to him was a cyan mare with a devious smirk on her face.

"Boo!"

To be continued.


	16. A turn in events

_**Sup guys, I'm back with another chapter. Yay. That was attended for Fluttershy btw. I'm just super tired. **_

_**I have noticed that there is some drama going on in the sonic and mlp crossover community. Which is normal I mean people aren't going to like other people bla bla bla. I just ask that it doesn't come In here that'll be great. Thanks! **_

_**Btw the next chapter most likely won't be for a couple of weeks, sorry. **_

_**Review replies:**_

_** Mariah Sarona: I know right it's terrible. I'm glad to. Thanks!**_

_**werewolf99: thanks! And I didnt know you could OC bios on here. I guess I'll have to look at that. **_

_**Free Spirit: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

_**flutterlikeanangel: that would've made things easier wouldn't it. **_

_**CaptainAwsum9999-AdSpace: ya I started this a while back and at the time I was watching sonic x. I probably wouldn't choose those characters now though. And about your question, some of that will be discovered in the next chapter, but I will say this, SPOLIER!**_

_**He gets his memory when he needs it most. **_

_**Kirbysage18: thanks! And I try not too. **_

* * *

><p>A turn in events.<p>

Rainbow Dash could be seen on a cloud laying on her back. She had a rope wrapped around her hoof that she was swinging back and forth absentmindedly. The rope lead under the cloud dangling in the wind. Rainbow yawned.

"Yawn, I'm getting bored up here." Rainbow complained

"I've already told you! I don't know where Sonic is!" A robotic voice yelled below her.

Rainbow sighed and looked over the edge of her cloud to see Bocoe being hung by his foot.

"Well, can you at least try to be somewhat useful to me and tell me something I want to here?" Rainbow asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Uh...uh... What do you want to here!?" Bocoe shouted as he started to panic.

Rainbow pondered on the question for a minute until a light bulb popped above her head.

"Does egghead have a chaos emerald?" She asked.

"What?!" Bocoe yelped swinging back and forth on the rope. "I...I can't just give you classified information!"

"Oh really...and why is that?" Dash asked with a devious smirk on her face that sent chills down Bocoes spine, well if he had one.

"B..because I'm not going to betray eggman like that! And I know that you wont drop me because you wouldn't get any information." Bocoe whimpered.

"Hmmm, well that's to bad." Rainbow began as she got up and stood at the edge of the cloud with the rope still wrapped around her hoof. She held her hoof out in front of herself.

"Since your not giving me what I asked for, I guess I'll just have to ask your buddy. Oh well, have a nice trip." Rainbow said letting the rope slip from her hoof.

"Huh! Wait...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bocoe screamed as gravity took over. His arms were flailing wildly above him as he got closer and closer to the ground. He noticed something next to him and looked over to see rainbow dash falling next to him with her front hooves behind her head and her rear hooves crossed over one another.

"OK OK OK OK!" Bocoe screamed.

Just before Bocoe could hit the ground something caught him.

"Good boy." Rainbow muffled from the rope in her mouth. She then let Bocoe fall the rest of the way causing him to land on his face.

She landed next to him and pushed him onto his back and put her hoof on his chest to put pressure on him.

"Well..." Rainbow asked already getting irritated.

"Ok! The doctor has two emeralds in his control room on the egg carrier. But it is heavily guarded. You'll never get in!"

Rainbow chuckled. "Ya ok. What about the citizens of appaloosa? Where are they at?"

"They're in a cell at the end of the town...ok...please...get off." Bocoe begged.

Rainbow let off of his chest and smirked at her progress.

"I'd make a pretty good interrogator, don't you think?"

Bocoe whimpered to himself and got up to his knees.

"Wait! Where is Decoe?" Bocoe asked with a worried expression.

Rainbow gave him a confused look. "Who?" She asked as she hovered in the air. "Oh your robot friend. Uh well... Most of him is in that alleyway." She said pointing her hoof toward an alleyway. "And his head is..."she said turning toward the desert. "Somewhere out there. Good luck!" Dash said flying away not really caring.

Bocoe turned around and ran toward his robotic friends body. "Don't worry buddy I'll find your head."

* * *

><p>In Canterlot<p>

"What do you mean their both gone?!" Rarity yelled causing the rest of the elements to cringe at her outburst.

"I mean their both gone Rarity!" Twilight yelled back to her as they walked out of the castle.

"Sonic left over night to go after eggman, and Rainbow went after him." Twilight said turning toward her friends. "We have to get to them before it's to late. Who knows what eggman will do to them if he catches them."

Twilight slumped down with her ears folded. "I should've caught dash. Then we could all do this together."

"Don't blame yourself Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Twilight..." Applejack began. "You do know this is Sonic and Rainbow Dash were talkin bout here right?" She asked smirking.

"And knowing them two..." Rarity started. "Their not going to let anything bad happen to one another." She stated.

Twilight smiled at her friends comments. "You guys are right. We can still do this. Eggman hasn't won, and we won't let him!"

The rest of the mares started to cheer as they gathered around in a tighter circle. Twilight's horn started to glow and all six elements appeared behind her. The necklaces split up and went around to their respectful owners necks and the crown on Twlights head. The element of loyalty was the last levitating element until twilight put in her bag.

"All right girls!" Twilight yelled. "Let's do it to it!"

* * *

><p>In the Egg Carrier<p>

A cargo ship landed in the shuttle bay of the egg carrier. Many different robots were scattered through out the bay doing their own unique task. Some were unloading cargo, some were directing more ships, and some were even just standing guard.

Sonic poked his head out from under the ship as he looked for a way into the main part of the egg shaped ship. He waited until it was clear and then took off toward an open door.

"To easy." Sonic told himself as he ran through the halls of the egg carrier.

He finally found a double door that said control room above it. Without another thought, he slammed through the doors and skidded to a halt facing eggmans chair in the center of the room.

The chair was turned around and didnt seem to be occupied.

"Yo baldy, did you miss me!" Sonic yelled assuming he was in the chair.

The chair slowly turned around to reveal...a lizard looking thing. It had different animal parts on its body and was smirking at him.

"Why hello there dear Sonic. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." It greeted.

"W...who are you?" Sonic asked, easing up on his defensive stance.

The creature grinned. "My name is Discord."

To be continued.


	17. When it all comes together

**The ending is rushed cause I have to go sorry.**

Last time on Harmony meets Chaos, Sonic sneaks onto the egg carrier to confront Doctor Eggman, but instead he runs into one of Equestria's most powerful enemy! Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and her friends head out to find and possibly rescue their loyal friend Rainbow Dash and help Sonic get the emeralds. Will Twilight and her friends make it on time? Find out next on Harmony meets Chaos!

Appaloosa

Rainbow Dash could be seen on top of the egg carrier struggling with a cover to a vent. She had her teeth clamped on it along with her hooves wrapped around it. She pulled it with all her might and started flapping her wings for more leverage. She finally heard something snap and she was sent stumbling backwards with the cover in her mouth. She fell on her butt and spit the cover out of her mouth.

Dash sighed to herself and leaped into the vent. She fell into a crawspace area about five feet down and started crawling through it.

As she crawled, something hissed behind her causing her to freeze in her tracks, and through instinct, her wings flared up out of surprise.

Dash yelped as her proned wing slapped the top of the vent.

"Ouch." She groaned looking behind her to see nothing.

Dash grunted to herself and proceeded through the vent. As she crawled, spider webs started to crowd the vent. Dash hesitated from all the spiders crawling around the area. She closed her eyes and powered through all of it.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was covered in the white sticky, stringing substance. She sighed to herself again.

"When I find that stallion, Celestia help him, I'm gonna..." Before Rainbow could finish the sentence, a cover that was under her hooves broke, sending her falling out of the vent.

"ahhhhhhhhh!" Dash yelled as she spread her wings to try and stop her.

Her wings slowed her down, but her hooves still slammed into the metal floor.

CLOP! Dash bit her lips as she turned around to see if anything heard her. But thankfully, there wasn't anything alarmed.

Dash sighed out of relief and observed the room she fell in. It was dark, but not dark enough where she can't see. She turned around toward flashing light behind her to see a terminal. She walked up toward it with a suspicious look on her face. When she arrived, there were buttons layed out below the monitor flashing different colors.

"Hmm, whats this?" She asked herself looking over the screen. It had a shape of a tall robotic creature, that had arms, legs, wings, and a bunch of weapons on its shoulders and arms. Dash took a closer look at its chest which showed...

"Is that an...emerald?" Rainbow asked. "That's what he uses them for? To power huge robots?"

"Why yes...yes it is my rainbow colored friend." A voice said behind her as the lights flashed on.

With sonic.

Discord got up from the chair he was in and made his way toward the blue stallion.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Discord said as he circled around sonic.

"No I don't." Sonic stated as he started looking for an escape route.

"You might not see it Sonic, but me and you have a lot in common." Discord said stopping in front of him. "I'm here to show you the right pathway."

Sonic looked at him confused. "What do you mean the right pathway?"

"You've met the princesses am I right?" Discord asked as a smirk started to form on his face.

"Why?! What are you getting at Discord?!" Sonic yelled as he kept getting more and more frustrated.

"Don't tell me you trust those ponies. Their just as much of a threat to you than we are!" Discord explained.

Sonics eyes turned green when he spoke. "What! They would never do anything like that!"

"Until they find out what your really capable of." Discord smirked knowing he was winning the argument. "Then they won't hesitate to turn you into stone. Trust me sonic, I know all of this from experience."

Sonic shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was saying. "They would betray him...would they?"

Before sonic could put anymore thought to it, discord snapped his fingers as he teleported back in the chair.

"Aright, let's get down to bussinuss, shall we?" Discord said tapping his claw on the arm of the chair. "Hand over the Chaos Emeralds."

"What!? No way!" Sonic said getting in a defensive stance.

But before either one of them could make a move, a voice echoed around the room.

"Sonic! Hand over the emeralds...or else!" The voice boomed.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled looking behind discord. "Or else what!?"

Eggman came out of the shadow behind Discord what a huge smirk on his face. Without another moments passed, he pressed a button in his floating chair and a tube came up next to sonic. It was foggy at first, but it soon cleared enough for sonic to see rainbow dash in the tube with a needle aimed at her throat.

"Rainbow!" Sonic yelled running up to the tube.

"Sonic listen to me!" Rainbow said struggling against her straps. "Eggman has a robot being powered by an emerald."

Sonic looked toward Eggman and Discord with a look of pure hatred.

"Oh boo hooo, it looks like your girlfriend has figured it out." Eggman wined obviously being sarcastic as shown by his smirk that started to appear.

"Oh please, that is t even the worst part." Eggman began. "You see sonic, the liquid in that needle is designed to drain the life out of your friend here. The tube then soaks it up like a sponge to power my machine."

As he finished the sentence, a lazer came up out of the floor.

"With this lazer, I can turn any threat to me, into stone! Bahahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed at the top of his lungs. "All I need now is the rest of the elements and my machine will be complete."

Just as he said that the door blasted open and the rest of the elements came out of the ruble.

"Excellent..."

To be continued.


	18. Hang in there

Bloopers

Sonic was tied in a chair knocked out in the library.

Twilight: I think he's waking up.

Rainbow walks up and hoofs him in his face.

Sonic felt blood in his nose until it started leaking on his face.

Sonic: OW!

Rainbow: oh come on! I barely hit you!

Sonic: I think you just broke my nose!

Director: (sigh) could someone please get sonic some paper towels!?

BEEP!

Director: so sonic, how do you think the story is going?

Sonic:(shrugs) I don't know, good i guess. He said as he ate a chili dog.

Director: do you think we should improve on anything?

Sonic: let's have the reviews answer that.

BEEP

Director: Twilight, what do you think of the Sonic Boom TV show coming out later this year

Twilight looks dumbfounded.

Twilight: um...I don't recall. Is this a multiple choice?

Director: What? No, it's just what you think on the subject.

Twilight: could I get that in writing?

BEEP

Shadow: Why am I here?

Director: well, you do have a small part in the story so far, so we were just wondering what you think so far.

Shadow: hmph

Silence between the two

Director: ooooook...

BEEP

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were in the everfree forest as Sonic started wrapping the vine around her wing.

Rainbow: (looks at him with uncertainty until her face cringes) uh...AH CHOO!

Director: Cut!

Sonic: ugh, gross! He said as he makes gagging noises.

Knuckles: gross you mouth was open!

Sonic: Shut up Knuckles!

Rainbow: sniff, sniff, ok I think I'm ready again.

Sonic sighs and takes the vine off of her.

Director: and...action!

Sonic starts wrapping her wing again like he did before. Rainbow starts looking at him with uncertainty again until her face twists again.

Rainbow: uh...uh...AH CHOO! She sneezed causing her to fall on her butt.

Director: Cut!

Everyone in the room sighed.

Rainbow: I'm sorry ok. She giggled. I have a boogie stuck in my nose.

Director: could someone get her a tissue.

BEEP

I'm still currently working on the next chapter. I just had to give you guys something! I don't know if this is entertaining or not, but I just wanting to show that I'm not abandoning this story. I'm gonna have to ask for another week though. sorry I'll try and make it up.

Hang in there!


	19. The negative side

**_Well...it's been a while hasn't it. If it hasn't, it sure felt like it. I just wanted to say that this story took place after the mane six defeated Discord in season two BUT, before twilight becomes a princess. _**

**_Enjoy. _**

"Welcome everypony, to the Egg Carrier!" Eggman yelled to everyone in the room. "Its nice to see the rest of you show up! Now I don't have to go searching for you."

Eggman suddenly slammed his hoof on a red button, which caused dozens and dozens of robots to surround the Mane six and sonic.

They all got into a defensive stance, ready for anything eggman has to throw at them. But Eggman on the other hoof, sat back in his mobile chair and relaxed.

"ahhhh, I love it when a plan comes together. Don't you Discord?" Eggman asked.

He waited for a response, but it never came. This cause eggman to turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"Discord?" He asked looking around the room. He finally found him down behind sonic with a huge grin on his face.

"What wait noooooo!" Eggman yelled causing sonic to look at him with a worried expression.

"Sonic look out!" Rainbow yelled from inside the tube.

Sonic turned to be face to face with Discord.

"Surprise!" Discord said poking his finger on top of his head.

Sonic's eyes started to swirl in his sockets and had a blank expression on his face.

Twilight reacted and sent a beam of magic toward discord, but discord just smacked it with the back of his hand, and sent It flying toward the ceiling. Discord smirked and turned back to sonic.

Sonic eyes started turning beat white as he screamed of pain. Discord smirk grew in size as he watched the so called (hero) be corrupted so easily. Suddenly he felt an enormous amount of energy form inside of the stallions body.

"Discord stop!" Eggman pleaded. "Stop him! Everyone! We can't let him..."

"Chaos...BLAST!"

A huge blast came from Sonics body causing Eggman, the mane six, and discord to be blasted in different directions.

Twilight looked up from her fallen position, and looked upon a very dark blue pony, with a dark aura around him, and had beat white eyes.

"Sonic..?" She whispered to herself as the events in front of her unfolded.

Sonic floated a couple inches off off the death eggs metal floor as he looked at eggman stumbling back to his hooves. Discord popped up next to him with a nervous smile.

"Well, uh that went unexpected." The chaos god half laughed as the dark blue stallion planted his hooves on the ground and started to approach them.

Rainbow was still in her tube with the needle at her neck. But she could still see the events happening in front of her. She struggled against her straps, desperate to get out of her prison to help her friends. She would try to bite them off, but the needle was just centimeters away from poking her neck. Dash grunted of annoyance.

Twilight and the rest of the mane six stumbled to their hooves after the earth quaking chaotic blast that sonic created subsided.

"Come on! Let's get Rainbow Dash while Sonic has them distracted!" Twilight said as she started making her way to the tube as the rest followed.

Dark Sonic stood in front of the two villains with a smirk on his face.

"Now now sonic. There's no need for violence." Eggman sheepishly said.

He he he... Dark Sonic snickered as he started spinning in his ball form.

Eggman and Discord prepared for the worst as they shut their eyes tight and cringed.

All they heard was the sound of grinding metal in front of them. Eggman opened one eye and saw a hole in the floor in front of them. The entire ship shook as if an earthquake was happened. When it finally stopped, a red flashing light coated the entire room.

"Red alert!"

"Red alert!" An automated female voice announced. "Engines A and D are offline; no available repairs."

He he he he...I'm gonna show this world...the true power...of CHAOS CONTOL!


	20. Discorded Chaos

_**What is up everyone. It has been a really really long time hasn't it. I am really sorry about that. School started up and it threw me off on the updates. I am going to try to get the next one up as soon as I can. And no it wont be 5 months later this time. **_

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews five months ago! If any of them are still reading this anyways.**_

Rainbow Dash couldnt believe her own eyes as she saw their new friend become evil so quickly. Her eyes were locked on the floor after Dark Sonic had already started destroying the ship.

"_Rainbow_..."

"_Rainbow Dash_..."

"Rainbow!" A faint voice yelled bringing the cyan pegasus out of her trance.

Twilight had her front hooves on the tube. "Rainbow, are you alright?"

Rainbow looked to where sonic was, hesitant to answer her question.

"Uh, y...ya I'm fine." She said bringing her attention back to Twilight.

"Listen! We're going to get you out of there now ok?!" Twilight said taking a few steps back as she powered up her horn.

Dash nodded and inched her neck away from the needle so it didn't poke her.

Just as Twilight was about to blast the tube. A dark blue blur flashed in between them. Twilight's horn dimmed a little as she saw the dark blue pony standing in front of her. His white eyes showing no emotion.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Poor Twilight..." Dark Sonic smirked. "Always a step behind."

With that Dark Sonic slammed his rear hoof onto the floor in front of the tube.

Before any pony could react, the floor gave out from under Dash sending her tube down a floor. As she fell, the deadly needle that was aimed just centimeters away from her neck, fell off of its support and to the floor.

Dash was now leaning on an outer wall to the Egg Carrier that was falling apart as I wrote this.

Twilight ran towards Dark Sonic, desperate to save her friend. Dark Sonic chaos controlled out of her way.

Twilight didn't hesitate to charge her horn and levitate Rainbow out of harms way. But before she could she felt a forcing pain at her side, sending her into applejack.

Dark Sonic stood in front of them, smirking.

"I told you! Your to slo..."

Pinkie Pie jumped on Dark Sonics back, making him stumble in the process. Dark Sonic teleported away along with Pinkie in a green flash.

Twilight scrambled to her hooves along with applejack and they both ran towards Rainbows tube.

As they ran, everypony heard a cracking noice. Twilight looked toward Dash as a look of pure horror overwhelmed her face.

Before any pony could do anything, the wall that Dash's tube was leaning on, gave out and Dash was sucked out of the ship.

"RAINBOW!" Twilight tried to scream, but the lack of oxygen made her dizzy.

The rest of the Mane six were slowly being sucked out as their hooves slid across the floor.

Rainbow Dash was now free falling toward Appaloosa in her tube.

"_Is this my end?_" Rainbow thought to herself as her head was being jerked side to side from the tubes random direction.

Dash suddenly saw something fly past her face. She looked down to see the needle being tossed around the needle was tossed left and cut rainbows leg.

Dash hissed at the pain as the needle came flying passed her face again and she quickly grabbed the end of the needle with her mouth. She looked down at her left leg and saw it was bleeding.

Ignoring the pain, Dash saw that the ground was closing in fast and she had to act quickly.

She carefully aimed the needle downward and stabbed it against her straps. It started to steadily slice through it until it was cut in half.

With her upper body free, Dash pressed her hooves against the glass to steady herself

With her wings free, she easily slid out of the bottom straps causing her to ram into the side of the tube.

Dash helplessly slammed into random parts of the tube as it spun around, free falling to the ever closing ground.

Rainbow slammed into the side of the tube, then into the top.

Dash gritted her teeth as she slammed into the bottom a second time.

"That's it!" Dash growled as she pushed up with her hooves, causing her to shoot forward through the tube.

BOOM!

Meanwhile

Dark sonic teleported with (pinkie still on his back) into a dark room next to a huge robot. He swiftly swung his body around launching Pinkie into the robots leg.

"Ooof!" Pinkie groaned struggling to get to her hooves.

"Stupid pony." Dark Sonic smirked teleporting away leaving the poor mare in the dark.

Pinkie stood up and observed the room she was in. The pink party pony's eyes widened at the huge robotic beast standing in front of her. Pinkie took a couple steps back from the sight until her eyes locked onto something shimmering in its pink earth pony grinned and started hopping up the robot.

As that was happening

Eggman could be seen at a control panel in the front of the Egg Carrier cursing to himself while smashing codes in with his hooves.

"Those wretched little ponies!" Eggman gritted as he looked toward a screen showing the ship going lop sided.

"That's it! I'm powering it up." Let's see how you handle this Sonic! Eggman yelled smashing his hoof on a red button.

Pinkie had her back hooves pressed tight on both sides of the robots neck as she hung upside down trying to reach for the chaos emerald in the already open hatch.

Suddenly something shifted on the robot making it power up and started moving its arms and head causing Pinkie to smack into the robot a little.

"Uh oh." Pinkie said reaching out further as her hooves brushed against the green emerald.

The robot pulled away from its charging station and started walking. Pinkie gave one final stretch and finally knocked the emerald loose. The robot aruptly stopped causing the emerald to roll forward right into pinkie's mouth.

"Got it!" Pinkie muffled right before the robot started to fall backwards. "Weeeee!"

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were all hanging on to something trying not to be sucked in by the hole in the ship.

"Quick! We gotta find Pinkie and get off the..." Twlight said only to be interrupted as a giant robot fell through the floor above and landed right next to the lavender mare startling her and causing her to let go of her support.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Pinkie muffled until the robot she was standing on started creeping its way out of the hole. She leaped into Twilights previous spot just in time to see Twilight start to be pulled towards the hole.

Twilight tried to power her way against the force. She made a little progress until she stumbled to the floor with a thud. Twilight tumbled even closer to the hole with the unpowered robot following suit.

"Hang on Twi!" Applejack yelled twirling her rope (That she just so happened to have) and tossed it around Twilight causing the mare to slam onto the floor.

Twilight looked back to her friends just in time to see the inactive robot fly over her head and out of the hole, just barley missing her.

"Gotcha." Applejack muffled between the rope in her mouth. The poor mare's smirk turned to horror as she herself, start sliding towards the hole.

Applejack suddenly felt a stinging pain on her tail and looked back to see Rarity holding her tail in her mouth, soon followed by Fluttershy.

Applejack saw something flash beside them and looked left to see a dark blue earth pony, with beat white eyes smirking at her.

Applejack tried desperately to sidestep away from him causing him to inch closer and draw back a chaos spear.

"Good bye my little pony."

"Hey! Boezoe!" A voice yelled causing the dark blue pony to look toward the hole. He started to see a light shimmer in the sky outside.

"Heads up!" With that a rainbow blur dashed in, smashing into Dark Sonic and sending him and the blur out of a the window on the other side of the ship.

Before any of the mares could process what happened, they heard a scream come from within the ship.

Twilight(now hanging onto the outside of the ship with her front hooves within the hole) screamed causing the mares to try and haul her in, causing them all to start sliding toward Twilight and the hole.

"Pinkie! Grab onto the robe!" Twilight yelled now hanging on with one hoof.

"Okie Bokie!" Pinkie muffled with the emerald still in her mouth.

Pinkie leaped from her previous spot and landed on the rope, now sliding toward the hole even faster.

Twilight's horn glowed, and in a flash of magenta light, all the mares were gone.

Sonic fell to the dessert and slid across the sand. He quickly retaliated and back hoof springed(hahaha I crack myself up) onto all fours, glaring at his opponent.

Rainbow landed swiftly and crouched down. Ready for anything her currupted friend had up his fur. Rainbow crouched low and started to circle him while Dark Sonic did the same, except casually.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up." Dark Sonic snickered as he lunged at her to make her flinch.

"It doesn't have to be this way sonic. Discords playing with your head." Dash pleaded as they both continued circling around one another.

Dark Sonic spin dashed toward her causing Rainbow Dash to roll out of the way, just missed getting hit!

"I don't want to fight!" Rainbow yelled turning toward him to see nothing but an open desert.

Dash saw a green flash come from behind her and before she could move, a dark blue blur rammed into her, sending her across the desert ground.

Dash slid back up to her hooves and glared at the corrupted pony.

"Hehehe, I always knew you had a soft spot for me." Dark Sonic snickered. That just makes this more fun.

Rainbow's magenta eyes landed on something behind Dark Sonic. She nodded her head slightly and approached the dark blue blur ever more.

"I don't have a soft spot for you!" Rainbow yelled approaching him even more.

"I have a soft spot for Sonic Flash, NOT YOU!" With that said, Dash started sprinting right towards him with determination in her eyes.

Dark Sonic took a defensive stance, surprised by her sudden offensive move. But still held a hint of a smirk.

Dash closed her just in time to feel herself be batted away by Dark Sonic.

The poor mare was sent across the ground again to a halt. She struggled to her hooves, this time holding a smirk on her face.

"Hehehe, pathetic." Dark Sonic smirked advancing on her again until he saw a flash of magenta to his right.

Dark Sonic raised an eyebrow and looked right just as a blinding magenta light headed straight for his face.

Dark Sonic's eyes widened as he reeled back.

"CHAOS..."

The light smashed into his face making him stumble to the ground.

"Ahggg! Chaos!... Bl..." The blue demon tried yelling, but couldn't make it out.

Twilight and the mane six cautiously approached the blue stallion as he screamed at the ground while clutching his head.

Dark Sonic's tail started to slowly turn back into his original cobalt blue as the brighter color took over the darker color. His pupils dimly appeared and his dark chilling aura started to fade.

A blinding light engulfed him causing the mane six to shield their eyes.

The mares open their eyes to see sonic laying on the ground, with a pained sleeping expression on his face. The two emeralds surrounded him, now covered in a dark mares surrounded him as he started to stir.

Rainbow glanced at Pinkie noticing she had an emerald in her mouth.

"_Wait... That robot said Eggman had two emeralds." _

Dash looked up to see Eggman (followed by many robots) retreating to the desert.

"CURSE YOU MY LITTLE PONIES! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Eggman shouted at the top of his lungs.

Rainbow tensed up and flexed her wings. Ready to start a chase until an orange hoof crossed her path.

Dash looked to Applejack who shook her head.

"wha..."We can't just let him get away! He has another emerald!" Dash protested, glaring at the apple bucking pony.

"We can fight a nother day Dash. Let em go." Applejack stated with sorrow on her face.

Rainbow huffed as their attention turned back to Sonic's stirring body.

"Let's git him home."

to be continued I promise.


	21. DRAMATIC EFFECT

_**I'm back guys! And no I haven't forgot about you! I'm more of a thinker than a doer. I also had to go threw a huge process to get this on here. The device I use wont let me paste anymore! But that wont stop me. **_

_**I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I kinda had a little fun with this one. Ya know more comedy. I think you guys are gonna like the next one after this. But until then here ya go!**_

"_Do you think he'll be okay?"_

_"I'm sure he'll be fine, i don't know how long he'll be out though." _

_"Poor thing must be exhausted." _

_"I know I am." _

_"Let's git him back to Ponyville so he can rest." _

_"Right."_

Sonic and the mane six were all on the train, heading back to Ponyville. Sonic was laying on one of the seats with a blanket on top of him, still out cold. Rainbow was at the foot of him, staring at the sleeping stallion as she seemed to be in deep thought. Everypony else seemed to be asleep. Twilight even snoring cozily in the seat across from them along with Spike. Dash looked out the window to see Celestia's sun start to rise over the horizon. She was dreadfully, and utterly exhausted. But, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep. She just couldn't get Dark Sonic's voice out of her head.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up."

"Hehehe, pathetic."

It haunted her mind, seeing Sonic turn evil so easily. Dash suddenly felt something shift on their seat until she felt something press against her rear hooves. Rainbow looked at the blue stallion as he stretched his limbs and finally relaxed with his rear hooves pressed firmly against hers. She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up at Sonic's actions. Rainbow's eyes widened as she shook her blush from her face and moved her hooves away from his, looking out the window as she did and sighing. The cyan mare glanced back at the blue blur with a curious look in her eyes. She slowly straightened her legs out towards his hooves and pressed against them again. Dash felt butterflies flow through her stomach as she blushed again.

"I hope he'll be okay." Dash thought to herself as her eyes became more and more heavy.

"Rainbow? You're still up?" A voice yawned from across the aisle causing Dash's eyes to burst open. Rainbow quickly pulled her hooves away from Sonic's as she sat up with a sheepish smile on her face.

"H..huh? O..oh uhhhh ya I couldn't sleep." Dash admitted avoiding eye contact. Twilight yawned again and tried rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes as she sat up.

"Don't you have to work later today?" Twilight asked glancing out the window.

"No. I go back tomorrow." Dash answered looking away from Twilight before she could see her blushing face. Twilight sighed as her eyes glazed over the horizon passing by.

"We should be getting to Ponyville in a couple hours now." Twilight said as she looked back at her rainbow maned friend. "Maybe we can all get a break from all this."

"Yea...maybe." Dash said with her attention still out the window. Twilight studied Dash for a moment until a smirk made its way on her face.

"Sooo, you have a soft spot for Sonic?" Rainbow was taken aback by her sudden question until she recalled what happened in the desert.

"Oh ya, that." Rainbow studdered as a hint of a blush formed on her cheeks again. "I..it was nothing, I was just...in the moment I guess." Twilight smiled slightly as her sleepiness started to take over again. She leaned back onto the seats and curled back up.

"You know rainbow..." Twilight said as she yawned. "One day, your emotions are going to get the better of you." The purple unicorn then closed her eyes again, and drifted back to sleep. Dash glanced back at the purple unicorn and huffed.

"_If only it were that easy_."

A couple hours pass and the crew finally arrived in Ponyville. Words were barely said to one another as they all stumbled off the train to head to their respected homes. Even Pinkie Pie was slowly hopping her way to Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight levitated Sonic back to the library with Spike snoring on her back, along with the rest of the mane six heading to their own homes. The lavender unicorn opened the door to the library, stumbling through as if she drank a whole barrel of hard apple cider. She made her way until she heard a...

THUMP

Twilight looked behind herself to see a blue stallion being levitated sideways into the door frame. Twilight gasped and turned the sleeping stallion vertically so he could fit through the door.

"Sorry." She pleaded, not knowing if he could hear her of not, but continued to make her way upstairs anyway, with the stallion in front of her this time. Once Twilight made it to the guest room, she levitated Sonic onto the spare bed and tucked him in. After that, she went to her room and tucked Spike in. Once all that was done, she didn't hesitate to flop down on her own bed, not having enough time to think about going under the covers, she was already out.

About...eh...seven hours later, two cyan colored eye lids creaked open at the sound of a hoof knocking on a door. Dash grunted and flipped over onto her stomach with a pillow over her head, trying to block out the disturbance until...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rainbow threw the pillow off her head and started hovering to her front door, grumbling in the process, and don't forget about her crazy mane.

"Who the heck could be at my door, it's like 2 o clock." She grumbled, swinging her cloud door open.

"Hi Rainbow."

"Oh...Hey Derby." Dash greeted the grey coated pegasus mare, annoyance clearly heard down her throat.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Derpy asked as she jammed her hoof in her mail bag.

"No no no, your fine." Rainbow answered. "I'm just under the weather I guess."

"Actually your above it!" Derpy giggled as she pointed to the grey clouds below. (bu dum ts)

"Aw man I completely forgot about today's schedule!" Dash yelled glaring at the dark clouds. "There goes my day!"

Derpy had her tongue sticky out as she dug through her mail bag until she smiled and pulled out a white envelope. "Ah ha!" Derpy chimed with her voice cracking. "Here ya go Rainbow, this came for ya." Dash gladly took the envelope as the mail pony turned around to take flight. "See ya around Rainbow Dash!" Dirpy called as she flew away.

"See ya later!" Dash called back as she turned to head back inside until realization hit her. "Wait Derpy! Watch out for the...

" BAM "Wha..." Derpy slured back as Rainbow cringed.

"Uh...never mind."

ONE CONVINCING DERPY SHE'S STILL A PONY, MOMENT LATER!

Rainbow Dash came back inside, closing the door as she trotted in. She sat down on her cloud couch and ripped the top of the envelope with her teeth. She then slid her hoof in it and pulled a couple silky items out. They shone with _**DRAMATIC EFFECT**_, until the moment was shattered by another... _**DRAMATIC**_...

"GAAAAAAASSSPPPP!" "Wo...Wonderbolt tickets?!" Rainbow squealed as she shakily held onto the shining golden ticket that reflected adorably off her pupils. "W..who sent these?! I haven't...ordered any yet!" Rainbow exclaimed as she flew to her front door and swung it open. Rainbow hovered in front of her house, examining the area. "Maybe one of my friends gave it to me as a late birthday present." She thought, not hesitating to take off toward Ponyville. With the ticket tucked away...somewhere. Rainbow dived under the clouds, relieved that it hasn't started raining yet, and set off to Ponyville, her mane still a mess, but why should that matter right. Before Dash could make it to the town, she noticed Fluttershy's little cottage just a football field length from her. Might as well stop by. Rainbow stated to herself. Maybe she knows something about these.

With Fluttershy

Fluttershy could be seen in front of her cottage with a raincoat and rubber boots on as she rushed some of the wild life animals into her cottage. The storm wasn't waiting for her either as the wind started blowing more violently.

"Oooh...I wish I would've remembered to ask Rainbow about this weeks weather schedule." She whimpered. Fluttershy glanced to her left to see angel with a stick in one of his paws as he directed a crowd of animals into a shelter house. Fluttershy smiled at the small rabbit trying his best to make sure their all safe and sound. All though, he threatened any of them that didn't comply with a whack of the stick.

The frigid butter colored mare was about to go help her whittle rabbit, until she heard her name being called.

"FLUTTERSHY!" A rainbow streak called out as it halted in front of her. "Look look look!" Rainbow squealed, holding out the two Wonderbolt tickets as they shone with _**DRAMATIC EFFECT**_...again.

"Oh wow." Fluttershy said looking at them while covering her eyes from the _**DRAMATIC EFFECT**_."I thought you always get Wonderbolt tickets though?"

"These just got mailed to me, I didn't even order any yet!" Dash exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm. "Do you know who sent them?!"

Fluttershy took another glance at the tickets and shrugged timidly. "I don't know who would've sent them." She answered honestly. "Maybe you should check with Twilight, she might know."

"Ya that was going to be my first stop, but your cottage was closer." Dash said stretching her wings as she readied herself for flight. "Thanks anyways Fluttershy!"

"Your welcome!" Fluttershy softly called out, waving to her friend.

WHACK

"EEEEP!" Fluttershy yelped jumping back a few feet from Angel who was pointing his stick toward another herd of animals that needed shelter.

With Rainbow Danger Dash

Rainbow Dash flew into Ponyville, with down pouring rain right behind her. She hurried through town and made it to the library, not hesitating to knock.

Waiting Waiting

Knock knock!

Waiting Waiting

"Come on!" Rainbow whimpered looking behind herself to see the storm creeping up closer and closer.

Finally, the door opened to see Spike with a news paper in his claws standing on the other side, not looking very happy. "Oh hey Rainbow." Spike stubbornly greeted as the mare hovered in just as the storm hit. The small purple dragon then closed the door behind her and peeped out the window.

"This is a pretty rough storm you guys came up with." Spike said as he turned around and observed Rainbow.

"Eh we've had worse." Dash shrugged as she observed the library. "Where's Twilight at?"

"Uh she's upstairs with Sonic." Spike answered as he gave her a confused look. "Why do you look soooo..."

"Wait Sonic's up?!" Rainbow yelled dashing upstairs.

"Bed...ridden?" Spike finished

Earlier Upstairs

"I'm fine, really Twilight." Sonic pleaded as the lavender unicorn ran her hooves around his skull.

"How would you know. The last thing you remember was being on eggman's ship!" Twilight growled. "You could've...hit you head."

Knock knock knock

"Spike! Can you get the door please?" Twilight called out to her little assistant.

"I'm a little busy!" Spike responded somewhere else in the library.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled back warningly.

"Ugh!"

With that the purple dragon opened the door to the bathroom and made his way downstairs, grumbling.

"Cant get ten flippin minutes to myself..."

"Spike do this spike do that..."

"Oh bite me!"

Back upstairs

"All I'm saying is that it's a possibility." Twilight began from their earlier argument causing Sonic to groan.

"Wait Sonic's up?!" Somepony yelled from downstairs getting both pony's attention.

Present time

Rainbow flew up to the spare bedroom door, halting in front of it to gather her thoughts.

"_Awsomeness check"_

_"Radicoolness check_"

"_Clean coat_..." Dash paused mid thought as she sniffed her hoof.

"_Eh ok I guess_."

"_Awsome mane_..." She paused again and looked up just to be able to see crazy strands of rainbow in front of her forehead.

"_No problem_." She thought, licking her hoof and smothering her mane.

"Ok everypony...Rainbow _Danger_ Dash is here."

To Be Continued


	22. BLOOPERS

_**I'm working on the next chapter guys! It's taking me longer than I anticipated. In the mean time...**_

BLOOPERS

Rainbow could be seen on a cloud with a rope wrapped around her hoof as it dropped below.

Rainbow: (yawn) I'm getting bored up here!

Bocoe(being hung by the foot): I told you! I don't know where Sonic is!

Rainbow: "Well, can you at least try to be somewhat useful to me and tell me something I want to here?!" She yelled slamming her front hooves into the cloud.

CRACKLE BOOM

Dash: (eyes widen and looks below to see a black smoldering robot crossing it's arms and sighing) "Hehehe wooops."

Director: CUT! (sigh) Rainbow...what on Celestial sakes will it take for you not to do that for the fourth time.

Rainbow: (sheepishly shrugs with a smile)

Director: ok...can somebody get her some rubber hoof shoes to where? We can edit it out.

Background: "ehm"

Director: (sigh)..."or somepony"

Rainbow: WHAT! Oh no way...you are NOT putting rubber shoes on me! No way!

Knuckles: Someone hold her down! Sonic! Catch her!

Rainbow: IF YOU LAY A HOOF ON ME I SWEAR TO LUNA I'LL STICK MY HOOF SO FAR UP YOUR...

BEEEEEEP

Sonic: Hey knux.

Knuckles: yea.

Sonic: Who are those armored soldiers down by the entrance? (Pointing at a dark blue armored soldier, sky blue armored soldier and a cyan blue armored soldier standing near a tank.)

Knuckles: huh...oh the director hired them for protection or something something like that.

Sonic: Protection from what?

Knuckles: (Shrugs) Dunno, but they do look intimidating though.

With the so called soldiers...

The two lighter ones were staring at the tank.

Caboose(dark blue one): So I say to the guy, "How are you gonna get the tank to the planet?" And he goes, "Oh I'll just put it on the ship." And I go, If you got a ship that can carry a tank...why not put guns on the ship and use it instead?!

Tucker (cyan colored soldier): Hey rookie

Caboose: yea

Tucker: Your ruining the moment. Just shut up!

Caboose: oh, ok. You got it man!

Church(sky blue soldier): You know what...I could blow up the whole dang world with this thing.

With Sonic and Knuckles

Sonic: Yep...their professionals.

Beeeep

With Sonic and Dash in the living quarters.

Sonic: (Shows up with a plate full with ten chilie dogs, sitting down at the table next to Dash and starts chowing down.) "num num num"

Dash: (looks of disgust)

Sonic: (on his third one he realizes something) "Crap I forgot napkins! I'll be back!"

ZOOM

Dash: (glances at the plate of seven chilie dogs with a grumbling stomach) "er...I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I ate one."

Sonic: (comes back to a bloated Rainbow Dash and zero chilly dogs.) "DASH! Did you just eat...all of those!?"

RD: "uh huh...whoops"

Sonic: "Do you even know what those are?!"

RD: "Nope. What?"

One detailed explanation of chilly dogs later

RD: (wide eyes and dashes off for the nearest trash can.)

Sonic: (sigh)

RD: (returns angry) "You eat that stuff!?"

Sonic: (sheepishly shrugs)

RD: "grrrr...HOW COULD YOU EAT ANOTHER LIVING ANIMAL!?"

Sonic: "huh!? No wait! You got it all wrong!"

RD: (Blasts toward him as he turned to run) "Let's see how you like it when someone's knawing on you!"

Sonic: "WHAT!? No Dash wait! OW! WHY ARE YOU BITING ME?! OW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WAIT! NOT THE EAR! OW LET GO OWWWWW!"

Meanwhile Shadow and Pinkie were on the sidelines watching the event.

Pinkie: "Aw young love!" (bouncing)

Shadow: (with raised eye brow and folded arms) "You seriously see love when a mare is knawing a stallions ear off?"

Pinkie: (Same expression)

Shadow: "There is seriously something wrong with you."

_**Cheesy i know. Noncanon of course. I OWN NOTHING NOR REGRET NOTHING! Yes the so called soldiers are Red vs Blue characters. I definitely don't own them or what they say. Their moment is based off the episode. Well except without Sonic and Knuckles of course and no swearing. See you guys as soon as possible!**_


	23. The Golden Tickets Part 1

Rainbow rudely opened the door to the guest room and hovered in with a cheery smile.

"Hey guys!"

Twilight sat on her bed frozen, with her hooves on Sonic's head.

Rainbow also stood frozen at the door with a confused look on her face, then turned slightly more irritated.

"Wh..what are you guys doing?!" Dash questioned that seemed more of a demand.

"I was...checking Sonic's head for bruises." Twilight answered, a little to quick than she had hoped as she smiled sheepishly, also with a tiny bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Bruises?" Dash asked hovering toward the blue blur. "Bruises from what? I don't remember him hitting his head on anything."

Rainbow's eyes seemed to spark with a devious manner as she grinned at the stallion.

"Well, maybe when I blasted him through the ship wall using my awesome sonic rainboom, he might've hit something." Dash boasted, as she showed off her forelegs and wings. Glancing at Sonic on more than one occasion.

"I was hit through the ship?" Sonic asked looking at the cyan mare confused.

Rainbow landed in front of him, now with a confused look. "What do ya mean? Of course you wer..."

"Rainbow...Sonic doesn't remember anything after a few moments with Discord." Twilight interrupted.

"Oh..." Dash said shockingly. "I uh...must've hit you pretty hard." She finished sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Sonic batted the air at her apology. "Ah, I probably deserved it anyway...from what Twilight told me; things were pretty hectic."

"What!?" Dash yelled. "Sonic, you did not deserve any of what happened out there. That pony we saw was not you, and will never be you! It was just a discorded version of you. Trust me...he's done it to all of us too."

Sonic smiled at the cyan mare as she ranted on. "Thanks Dash." He said causing the pegasus to smile with a hint of a blush.

"But this time was different Rainbow." Twilight said breaking the moment as she levitated a book about Discord and chaos, over to a desk next to the bed Sonic was sitting on.

"Different? Different how?" Dash asked as she hovered closer to the lavender mare.

Twilight started skimming over the book as she spoke. "Sonic didn't really seem discorded like we did, he seemed more..." She paused as she thought about her wording. "Possessed."

"Possessed? Discord can't possess ponies? Right?" Rainbow asked.

"Well...no I don't think he can. I'm just saying that maybe he didn't discord Sonic." Twilight explained as the two speedsters looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"Wait wait wait wait." Sonic started. "What happened when you all were Discorded?"

"Well, long story short, we became the opposite of the elements we represent. Like Rainbow being the element of loyalty, was discorded to disloyalty, Applejack being honesty, to dishonesty." Twilight explained as Sonic fitted the puzzle pieces. "You on the other hoof...just became dark, and started destroying everything in your path."

"Well...I don't really represent an element like you guys." Sonic said as Twilight's ears perked up.

"That's it!" Twilight yelled making the speedsters jump. "It wasn't Sonic that was discorded! It was the emeralds! Discord discorded the emeralds!"

Twilight rushed over to the green emerald sitting on her desk and began observing it with a magnifying glass. Sonic rushed up next to her astonished.

"Wh...when did you find that?!" Sonic asked.

"Oh ya, Pinkie somehow got ahold of it before baldys ship crashed." Dash explained matter of factly.

"Huh, I'm surprised Pinkie pulled something off like that." Sonic admitted.

"We're not." Twilight and RD said in unison.

Dash waited on the sidelines as Twilight observed the emerald. She glanced at the blue blur, who wondered to the nearest window, observing the stormy weather.

"Oh ya!" Dash exclaimed turning to Twilight. "Twi! Do you know who sent me these tickets to the Wonderbolt show?!"

Twilight glanced toward the cyan pegasus, with the magnifying glass still levitating in front of her face. "Wonderbolt tickets?" She said eyeing toward the two golden tickets in the mare's hoof. "I don't know anything about Wonderbolt tickets." She admitted.

Dash sighed. "Ugh, I have to find the pony that sent these to me!"

"Why?" Sonic asked still near the window.

"Because they sent me two tickets!" They obviously want to go with me! Dash ranted.

"Well obviously not because they didn't send a return address, or at least put their name on it." Twilight said.

Dash huffed and looked out the window over by Sonic. "I'm still gonna check with the rest of our friends after the weather clears up, just to be sure."

"I'll help ya." Sonic offered as he stretched a few muscles. "Who have you asked so far?"

"Just Fluttershy and Twilight, that's as far as I've gotten." Dash explained. "I'll ask Pinkie and Rarity, you ask Applejack."

Sonic nodded and opened the window, leaping onto the ledge. "Welp, better get to it! See ya!"

"Wait! Your just gonna go out there with it raining like that?!" Dash yelled over the gushing winds and rainfall.

Sonic snickered. "Hey I'm not the one who has to fly!" With that, the blue blur leaped off the ledge into the pouring downfall.

"Later!"

**Well... Ahem, later on at Sweet Apple Acres.**

* * *

><p>Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith were all in the kitchen preparing dinner. Well except Big Mac, who sat at the table chewing that strand wheat of his.<p>

"It sure is pourin out yonder." Big Mac said, breaking the silence.

"Sure is." Applejack replied as Granny nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's supposed to clear up soon though."

"That's good." Big Mac replied. "Hey, when is Applebloom and her crusader friends supposed to be back from their field trip?"

Applejack shrugged. "They might be back in a week or two."

**CRACKLE BOOOOM!**

The Apple family nearly jumped out of their fur as the house shook from the thunderous quake that erupted.

"Daggon it!" Applejack cursed picking up the spoon she dropped. "This storm is really kickin are flanks isn't it."

Everypony jumped again as a casual knock came from the door.

"Big Mac!?"

"Eyup."

The big red stallion trotted up to the door and opened it to see a soaked blue stallion.

"Howdy!" Sonic greeted with a fake southern accent.

"Uh...howdy?" Big Mac replied turning toward his sister, who had trotted up beside him.

"Howdy there Sonic! What brings ya to Sweet Apple Acres?!" Applejack greeted.

"Oh, RD wanted me to swing by and ask you guys if you sent her a couple Wonderbolt tickets?" Sonic answered shaking some of the down pour off his fur.

Before Applejack could answer, Granny Smith nudged her way to their visitor.

"Oh, you two!" Granny scolded pulling the speedster inside, away from the downpour. "Why would you leave this poor colt in the downpour like that?! He could catch a cold."

"It's no problem." Sonic said as the elder mare dragged him through the doorway.

"Nonsense!" Granny stated. "You're are guest. Now take a seat deary and I'll get ya some food."

Granny dragged him to a chair at the table where the blue blur was forced to sit down.

To be continued.

**I know it's been a while, but I got caught up with finals a while back and I haven't had the time to write. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I am going on vacation in a couple weeks so I won't be able to write for a little while. I promise the next one will involve actually going to the Wonderbolt show. Peace!**


End file.
